


Merry Christmas, David Rose

by shimmie (patrickrose7)



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends Stevie Budd & David Rose, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, David Rose Loves Breakfast, Drunk Stevie, First Kiss, Hiking, Kissing, M/M, Parks and Rec references, Patrick Brewer is Gay, Patrick Brewer is Thirsty, Patrick Brewer is a Troll, forearms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrickrose7/pseuds/shimmie
Summary: David Rose, Chief Aesthetic Officer, and Stevie Budd, Co-Owner, travel to Christmas, Michigan to scope out a potential purchase for the Rosebud Motel Group. They run into a recent divorcé who left everything behind to hike the North Country Scenic Trail.Chapters released every Wednesday until 12/23 when the ending takes place! [Completed as of 12/25/20]
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & David Rose
Comments: 114
Kudos: 228





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween is over so that means we're counting down to Christmas, right?!? My family doesn't celebrate Christmas and I've always been so jealous of all the festiveness so I'm living vicariously through this story!

" _Marquette?_ Jesus, do they even have a Delta lounge?" David asks, disgusted.

"Yes, right next to the Hammam spa. I'll leave you at the airport while I scope out the motel," Stevie deadpans.

"You wouldn't dare attend this meeting without your Chief Aesthetic Officer!" David gasps mockingly.

Stevie informs him of their agenda, which apparently was sent in an email last week. They're headed to the Mistletoe Lodge in Christmas, Michigan. It's an 8-room roadside motel on the shores of Lake Superior, whose owners are retiring. She's booked him for three nights, and one for herself. Her cousin lives an hour away, and they're going turkey hunting together. She'd correctly assumed David would not be attending.

As he packs up his suitcase, David sits down on the bed Alexis used to sleep in. She'd stayed about a month after his parents moved out before following her calling to New York. Her bed still lay empty, sheets tucked in neatly. He'd stayed in his same bed, despite the risk of being murdered. His clothes have taken over the entire closet, products expanding across the bathroom counter and shower. Though the physical voids have been filled, he hates to admit there's still something missing.

Stevie's words echo in his head. New York has done nothing but hurt him, and for the first time in his life he has a best friend, here in Schitt's Creek. A best-friend-with-benefits-slash-business-partner.

\----

The rental car shudders to life, and David cranks the heated seat up to the maximum. November in the Upper Peninsula of Michigan chills him to his core, though it's not that much worse than Schitt's Creek. The sun rises steadily higher in the sky as they begin the hour-long drive to the motel.

\----

"No fucking on work trips," they remind themselves as they unlock their room. The location is surprisingly charming. Each unit is actually a small cabin, eight of them spotted across the narrow property leading up to a small, sandy beach – the shore of mighty Lake Superior.

David chooses the double bed farther from the window and drops his bags. He freshens up his hair and Stevie smooths and tucks in her shirt as they head back to the office to meet with the owners.

Ron and Diane are younger than he was expecting, maybe late fifties or early sixties. Their youngest child, John, had just moved away for his first semester of college and they're looking to move on from the Mistletoe Lodge – they'd owned it for fifteen years. Ron, an avid woodworker, had renovated all the cabins himself and built most of the furniture.

David assures them that as Chief Aesthetic Officer, his job is to retain the character of every unique property owned by the Rosebud Group, and that their rustic charm will only be enhanced under new ownership. He also explains the partnership with artisans in Rosebud's hometown, providing necessary amenities like shampoo and soap made locally.

Stevie gives the standard elevator pitch, and despite David's objections, always includes the story of the Roses and the Schitt's Creek Motel. Ron chuckles and mutters something to himself about taxes but Diane elbows him and gives them a warm smile.

Ron and Diane have already received and reviewed the contract – David and Stevie are just here for the face time, to answer any questions or dispel any lingering doubt. Diane smiles and gives Ron a knowing look, placing her hand on his forearm.

"Well Stevie, David," she begins. "We have a deal."

\----

Once they're on their way back to their cabin, he exchanges a celebratory high-five and a cheer with Stevie, which somehow turns into a kiss. They both stumble away awkwardly.

"I, uh...sorry," Stevie mutters and clears her throat.

David mumbles something unintelligible as they both have to head back to the same cabin. Ron and Diane suggested a place for dinner in the neighboring town, so Stevie changes out of her work clothes and David adds another layer on top of his sweater.

\----

"I'm _obsessed_ with this," David decides, with a mouthful of flaky crust. "Anything carby I can eat with my hands is just – _mmmph._ And the fact that it's an actual dinner? Perfection."

Stevie rolls her eyes. "Yes, we all remember the--"

"I will _not_ feel shame about the mall pretzels!" David insists. "And we will be starting a pasty restaurant in Schitt's Creek, thank you very much."

They're seated at a table of a small restaurant facing the bay. Stevie's eating a chicken pasty, a salad, and drinking a beer. David insisted on trying one of each – chicken, beef, and pork. It's getting dark as they finish up, and they head right back to the lodge at the recommendation of Ron and Diane – driving can be dangerous at night with all the wildlife. _Almost_ straight back to the lodge – they stop to pick up a six-pack at the town's gas station.

Another group appears to have abandoned their campfire at the beach when they pull up to the cabin. David begrudgingly agrees to sit with Stevie, provided she does the work tending the fire, knowing that if they returned to the cabin some poor choices would inevitably be made. She insists that he's never truly seen the stars until he's been to Lake Superior.

Under a blanket next to the roaring fire, David feels surprisingly warm. A few chairs already sat around the fire pit, and he'd pulled his right up next to Stevie. He rests his head against hers, thankful for their...whatever it is that they currently have. And she was right – he's never seen a more beautiful night sky.

"Hey there."

It almost startles David out of his seat, but thankfully not into the fire. A man stood beside him, illuminated by the light of the flames.

"Oh, uh, sorry. I was just wondering if I could join you two? My name's Patrick."

Glancing up at him, David notices his broad shoulders and thick legs. Short curls poke out from under his hat. His face is surprisingly cute with bright, inviting eyes and some sparse stubble. Probably the kind of person who gets along with his in-laws.

"I'm Stevie!" she offers a handshake.

"Hi David, I'm Patrick," David blurts out, causing Stevie to burst out laughing. She's had a bit too much to drink tonight.

"A cute guy gives you his name and you just fall apart! Unbelievable." Stevie is still laughing.

"Well it's lovely to meet you, Patrick. I'm David," Patrick deadpans as he takes a seat next to him. He briefly rests his hand on top of David's on the armrest of the chair. David's breath catches in his throat and his body tingles with energy at the brush of skin.

Stevie snort-laughs as she elbows David. "I like him!"

"So are you guys on vacation?" Patrick asks, making eye contact with David, smiling. The stare is curious, maybe exploratory, even, but David still squirms under his gaze. He wonders what those thighs would look like up close.

"Oh _no._ This guy? Vacationing here? Ha!" Stevie cackles. "We're buying this for our Rosebud Motel group!"

"Oh, so you guys aren't...together?" Patrick asks hesitantly.

"We're best friends!" Stevie stumbles over her words. "But I'm also seeing this other guy _Jake_."

David cocks his head at her and gives her a knowing glance. Turning to Patrick, he clarifies, "Well, I am _also_ kinda seeing this other guy Jake."

"' _Seeing_ ' meaning ' _fucking_ ,'" Stevie interjects.

Patrick's face does some gymnastics – shocked, interested, confused.

"So you guys are like a..." Patrick's voice trails off but he tries to make a circular hand motion.

Stevie snort-laughs again. "Ha! Not a chance! God, can you imagine?"

"Hey!" David chides her. "I'm into the wine and not the label."

Patrick raises his eyebrows and a smile graces his pink lips, a devious glint behind his caramel eyes. He's moved closer to David and his eyes flick down to David's mouth. They pause for a second.

"So Patrick, are _you_ on vacation?" Stevie interrupts their daze.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Patrick chuckles, albeit a bit sadly. "I'm hiking the North Country Scenic Trail."

David recoils in disgust. "The _what_!? In _November_!?"

Patrick explains the trail – the longest in the US – stretching 4,600 miles from North Dakota to Vermont. He started in Duluth and hiked along the shore of Lake Superior. The Mistletoe Lodge acts as a food drop station for hikers, and he admits it's nice to have some modern amenities once in a while.

"And you're doing this... _voluntarily_?" David grimaces.

"Yeah, mostly..." Patrick trails off.

"Patrick, are you – on the run? Are you being _hunted_?" David asks in a sharp whisper, frantically glancing around, looking for serial killers. As he turns the other direction, he realizes Stevie's nodded off.

As Patrick bursts into laughter, his head tilts back and his eyes crinkle upwards at the corners.

"Oh god, no! I just, ah--" Patrick trails off again, tone more serious now. "My divorce was finalized in September. I gave my wife the house, packed up my car, and drove down to my buddy Tyler's place in Duluth. And I just – started hiking. Twenty...six? Days later? Here I am. With the worsening weather, I decided to set up shop here, and Tyler's driving down with my car soon."

David feels a strange magnetism, and fights the urge to place a soothing hand on Patrick's arm, tantalizingly close to him. Patrick's face is earnest and trusting, but his eyes bore into David's with intensity. He just said he had a wife, though. Probably just another straight guy questioning his sexuality when they meet him. David imagines looking down at that face, straddling over that body.

"I – wow, Patrick. You're...very brave."

Stevie awakens with a snuffling noise and a groan. David has to pry his gaze away from Patrick.

"I'll be right back," he says to Patrick, and can't help but rest a hand on Patrick's arm this time as he smiles at him.

"Alright, I think it's bedtime for you," he says to Stevie, helping her up out of the chair.

"Is Patrick coming too for some dick fucking, or are you two just gonna keep eye fucking?" Stevie giggles at Patrick.

David feels his face flushing as he looks over to see Patrick with a wide grin across his face, arms crossed smugly. He ensures Stevie makes it safely back to their cabin and into bed before heading back out to the beach.

As much as he hates to admit it, and as bad as they are at friendship, Stevie's turned him into a better friend. Probably still not good, but better. Patrick's spent the majority of his time alone since the divorce, and David feels the same magnetism, and a desire to help, to listen. In addition to imagining him naked, obviously. It must be something in the air, or maybe the calming waves lapping up onto the shore. Maybe it's the brilliant starscape shining down on them from above.

Patrick tells him how Rachel wanted to start a family, and he'd panicked. They're each sipping one of the remaining beers.

"I loved her. I still do, but not – It's hard to explain. Not in the right way. I realized that--" Patrick clears his throat nervously. "I finally...admitted to myself that I'm gay. I think I've always known, but I could always hide from it. Rachel and I broke up, like, every other month. Even after we got married, I kept telling myself I could leave. The thought of having a child – I was fucking terrified. It was the first time I'd truly felt trapped."

Feeling bolder, David feels himself place a hand on top of Patrick's.

"Well, cheers to a fresh start," David gazes into Patrick's eyes as they clink their bottles together. "It'll teach you a lot about yourself."

It's easy to share his own story with Patrick. The years in Schitt's Creek have smoothed his sharp edges. That, and whatever magical ingredient was in the atmosphere of their little bubble distilling honesty from their mouths. He tells Patrick about his decision to stay in Schitt's Creek while his parents and sister moved on. Patrick looks at him with those wide, brown eyes, giving him the occasional reassurance or "mmhmm" and squeeze to his hand.

His hand's still resting on Patrick's on the armrest of the chair. Absentmindedly, he strokes Patrick's fingers as he shares feelings he's never voiced to anyone. The contact is comforting but energizing, unlike most flirting, or whatever this is.

The look he gets from Patrick sends more shivers up his spine than the frigid nighttime chill. David's breath hitches as he senses Patrick leaning in closer, and he reciprocates.

When Patrick freezes for a fraction of a second, David reaches his free hand to cup Patrick's cheek and closes the distance between them. Patrick's lips are warm and inviting, but hesitant. They become more insistent and confident as David sighs into his mouth, and drops his beer to wrap his other arm around Patrick's back. He backs off to see if Patrick pushes, and is rewarded with Patrick's tongue exploring. He gasps as he feels Patrick bite down on his bottom lip.

"Is this okay?" David asks breathlessly.

Patrick nods. David's hand still cups his cheek, feeling the stubble peppering the pale skin of Patrick's jaw. He rests their foreheads together and feels Patrick smile against his lips as they kiss again.

"Do you want to come inside?" Patrick asks, so close their lips almost brush.

"Please," David nods, smiling.

Patrick grabs a bucket sitting nearby, and drowns the fire with water from the lake. As they separate, David is overcome by the chill of the air now surrounding him. His body shivers, even underneath the layers, and feels Patrick's hand on his lower back, guiding him. Patrick's cabin is just behind them, the closest to the water.

As he basks in the warmth of the inside of Patrick's cabin, he looks around – it's almost identical to his but with one king bed. A small kitchen sits off to the side, and a heater in the middle radiates comforting warmth throughout the space.

David's now able to see Patrick under the lights, and run his hands over his broad shoulders uncovered when he removed his parka. Messy brown curls appear as Patrick removes his hat, and he smiles shyly as David runs his fingers through.

They're kissing again, and this time David can feel the muscles of Patrick's back underneath his fingers. Without breaking the kiss, he allows Patrick to slowly back him up against the wall. He dips a hand lower, and – _fuck_. Patrick's ass could be the eighth wonder of the fucking world. He can feel Patrick's hard against his thigh, breathing harder now and letting out the occasional delicious moan or sigh. He's pretty sure Patrick can feel him too.

David's eyes fly open as Patrick pulls away, but he closes them with a moan as Patrick licks a stripe up his neck. Patrick nips at his earlobe, then starts sucking at a soft spot on his neck. It gives David an opportunity to explore more of Patrick's body, dipping a hand below his waistband to press them closer together.

With two hands on Patrick's ass, he's now grinding more deliberately as Patrick marks him with what's sure to be a beautiful bruise in the morning. Patrick fits so perfectly against David. He's a touch shorter, so his head fits into David's favorite spot at the base of his neck, and his thigh slots perfectly between David's.

" _Mmmph, Patrick_ ," he groans in a whisper, tingling with pleasure. He's running on fumes, but can't even remember the last time he was this turned on. Patrick groans as David pants into his mouth, occasionally pausing to bite down on his bottom lip.

David's too far gone now, feeling Patrick's lips, tongue, and hands all over him. He's rutting his cock into Patrick's impossibly hot thigh while they're kissing messily. That familiar tension is coiling inside, and he's overtaken by it much more quickly than usual. Before he can get control of himself, he's coming in his pants with a whimper and a shudder, groaning into Patrick's mouth.

"Oh _fuck_ , David," Patrick moans.

"Finish," is the only word that David can form.

Patrick's eyes darken as David cups Patrick's ass and angles his thigh for him. He's close too, judging by the whimpers. David holds him close as he comes, breathing hot and moist into David's ear with a grunt.

It takes a minute for their breathing to slow. Patrick still leans against David, arms around his waist. He pulls his head away from David's collarbone so their eyes meet.

"I've, uh, never done that before...with a guy. So, um, thank you, David," Patrick's voice is full of nervous excitement.

"Well fortunately, I am a very generous person," David can't help smiling. He has his hands on Patrick's biceps now, though their noses are almost touching. He goes in for another kiss, soft and chaste this time.

When they separate, David is hit with an intense wave of exhaustion – only compounded by the day of travel, carbohydrate overload for dinner, and dessert beer. It's well past midnight now, and Patrick seems to understand.

"We should get some sleep," he says reluctantly. "Come over for breakfast?"

"I'd like that." David nods, and can't resist one last kiss.

"Goodnight, David," Patrick says with a smile.

"Goodnight, Patrick," David says softly as he closes the door behind him.

***

Patrick's mind spun as he lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. Throughout the past few weeks, he'd been easily lulled to sleep by the waves crashing on the shore after hiking ten to fifteen miles. But tonight, he's buzzing with energy. He'd never in his life had such an exhilarating sexual experience, and all he'd done was kiss a stranger and come in his pants.

But distilling it down to that curt description is doing this night a disservice. Tonight was an _awakening_. Patrick Brewer is now an openly gay man and for the first time, feels like himself. Tonight feels _right_.

Feeling David pressed up against him, grabbing his ass and moaning into his mouth lit a fire in him in a way that no woman ever had. Even after a hot shower and a cup of tea, his body still tingled, yearning for David's touch, trying to sear into his memory the feeling of David's body against him and the sound of David coming.

He wonders what would've happened if he'd invited David to stay. He so badly wanted to hear those words leave his mouth, to offer David his shower and a pair of sweatpants, to feel David crawl under the blankets next to him and be wrapped up in his arms. But it's too soon. Too presumptuous. When it comes down to it, he's a planner. A spontaneous experience with David had flipped his world upside down, and he needs time to regroup.

David has two more days here before his flight home, and Patrick is determined to make the best of their time together. He'd start with breakfast.

***

"Goodnight, David."

Patrick's voice echoed in his head as David quietly walked to the other side of the property to their room, a smile still plastered on his face. He's known Patrick for less than 3 hours but it feels so different than a one night stand. Hell, David had accepted an invitation to breakfast. Tonight feels _right_ , for a reason that David can't quite place.

The door to their cabin opens with a creak. David starts to pull out his phone to use the flashlight to avoid waking Stevie, but as he's doing so, the screen door slams into his back foot and he stumbles forward with a yelp.

A groan escapes the bedroom. "David? That you?"

"Go back to sleep!" He calls out as he heads for the bathroom.

Stevie, never one to follow his directions, flips on the light and crawls out of bed.

"I thought we agreed no fucking on work trips."

"Okay, we didn't exactly--"

"David. He clearly grabbed your hair and there's come leaking out of your pants onto your shirt."

"We agreed no fucking _each other_ on work trips."

"So that _is_ \--"

"Eat glass!" He slams the bathroom door.

The warm shower and the familiarity of his routine is calming, even in an unfamiliar place. He smooths his hair back into place as he rinses the conditioner out. The feeling of Patrick pressing him up against the wall comes to mind. He wonders if they'll ever get to shower together. Probably not, because this shower barely even fits one person. It's spank bank material, at least. God, did he really just use 'spank bank' unironically?

After drying off, he grabs step one and gently pats the moisturizer into his skin. There's something so genuine and sincere about Patrick that's quelled his usual fears of being ghosted, used, or manipulated. He's been the drunken gay experiment before, but something about Patrick was just different. Better. Hell, he'd wanted to spent time with David during the day. In the _morning_ , even.

Could he ask Patrick to spend the day with him? Two days? Is that too clingy? Even behind all the anxiety, insecurity, and self-doubt, in his gut he has a good feeling about this. Regardless of what lay ahead, he'd start with breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure it's not actually turkey season, don't @ me

The insufferable blare of Stevie's alarm wakes David from his slumber. He groans and rolls over, pulling the covers over his head. She shuffles out of the bedroom and the hum of the shower lulls him back to sleep.

"Hey." Stevie shakes him awake again.

" _Mmmmmmgffff._ " He pulls the covers back up over his head.

"Sam's here to pick me up for the turkey hunt. Rental car keys are hanging by the door. Stay hydrated and make sure you leave the cabin occasionally."

"Fall off a bridge, please." His voice is still rough and scratchy.

As she shuts the door, David rolls out of bed for his morning skincare. His hair looks decent, but he smooths a little more pomade through for good measure, and a spritz of cologne too. As he suspected, there's a reddish hickey where his neck meets his collarbone. He chooses his sweater with the white lightning bolt to cover it and some artfully distressed jeans.

After brushing his teeth a second time, he's satisfied with his grooming and grabs his jacket to head over to Patrick's, but he pauses. Would Patrick be awake? What if he regrets last night? What if he changes his mind when he sees David in the daylight?

David's desire for coffee outweighs his insecurities, so he takes a deep breath and walks the short distance to Patrick's cabin. He can faintly hear music playing from the inside, so at least he's awake. The door is open just a crack, so he knocks lightly as he pushes through.

Patrick's standing at the small two-burner stove over a frying pan and flips a pancake as David walks over. He shuts off the music coming from his phone.

"Hi," David says shyly.

"Hey. You look really nice today." Patrick smiles and looks over. And -- wow, he's even more gorgeous in the daylight. The light illuminates the hazel flecks in his honey brown eyes and his short sleeve shirt shows off the forearms of a _god._

"Someone's been busy," David teases, eyeing the plates full of food.

"Oh, yeah. Been up since five. Diane offered to drive me to the grocery store, since I couldn't sleep," Patrick blurts out breathlessly. "Been thinking about stuff. You know, last night."

"Regrets?" David cringes.

"What? No! Why would I have regrets?" Patrick's a little more relaxed now.

"I don't know, it's just a habit to ask," David admits sheepishly.

"No, no regrets. I feel good. I feel like a weight's been lifted off my shoulders."

Smiling, David walks up and kisses Patrick before helping himself to a coffee mug, and has to resist the urge to get his hands on those forearms.

"There's sugar in the cabinet and milk in the fridge."

David glances over at Patrick, who's finishing up the pancakes. He pours some sugar and adds milk until his coffee is appropriately sweetened. Patrick grabs some maple syrup from the fridge, and they take a seat at the small table. There's a huge plate of bacon and scrambled eggs and a stack of pancakes. He looks up at Patrick, who can't seem to stop smiling.

"I'm really glad you came over, David."

He looks up and sees Patrick's hopeful, caramely eyes. "Me too. This bacon is top notch."

Patrick's smile just widens as he meets David's eyes and teasingly darts his tongue out as he dramatically takes a huge bite of a pancake, emitting an obscene moan as he chewed.

David's mouth opens, hanging there stupidly until he forces words out. "I'm not gonna make it through the day if you keep doing that."

"Oh?" Patrick raises an eyebrow. "What did you have planned for us?"

David tries not to smile too brightly at "for us."

"I'm depending on you for that."

Patrick's clearly excited as he tells David about Pictured Rocks, a bit east of where they are. They're multicolored sandstone cliffs, shaped by the waves of Lake Superior. Birch forests sit atop the cliffs, and there are all sorts of unique rock formations, waterfalls, and beaches.

David's fixated on Patrick's mouth – those pink lips and tongue occasionally darting out, sides curling up into a smile. He wonders if Patrick would want to blow him tonight. He imagines looking down to see those curls on Patrick's head, those little pink lips gripping his cock, tongue swirling --

"Thoughts?"

David looks up, flustered. "Um, sounds good."

"I asked if you had any ideas for lunch."

"Oh, uh, your choice."

"Whatcha thinking about, David?" Patrick asks innocently, a smug grin plastered across his lips.

"Maybe some activities for tonight." He responds nonchalantly.

"Hope getting you naked is on that list," Patrick suggests bluntly, biting into a crispy piece of bacon as he looks David right in the eyes.

David nearly chokes on his eggs, and can only nod vigorously through his coughing fit.

"Guess you'll have to stick around and see," he counters when he can breathe again.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that." Patrick leans across the table to kiss him, pressing a smile into his lips. "I don't have a car."

David glares at this tease, and they pull apart to finish their breakfast. Patrick makes sure to tease David with all sorts of _very_ satisfied moans while he's chewing. David helps dry the dishes after Patrick washes them, and the entire setup is just adorably domestic. Even something as mundane as splitting chores is stirring up some emotions inside David – it's an experience he's never had before with a partner.

"So do you, um, want my number? You can text me when you're ready to head out?" Patrick asks hesitantly, nervous excitement in his voice.

David's deciding between " _it's all yours_ " and " _I'm almost ready_ " as he hands over his phone and ends up blurting out "I'm all yours."

Patrick grins as he glances up at David's nervous fidgeting and flushed face while he's typing. David snatches the phone back. "I'm gonna, um, gonna go. Now. I'll text you."

As David flees to his cabin, he looks back to see Patrick's stupid, adorable, smug grin. He has to take a minute to calm his racing heartbeat when he steps inside. Over the past few years he'd fallen into the same old routine with Jake and Stevie, and frankly, just having someone new to have a crush on is enough to get him flustered as hell.

He adds a touch more product to his hair and brushes his teeth again. His high tops are the only shoes he has with him, so he just has to pray that Patrick hasn't planned anything too strenuous. He probably should've listened instead of daydreaming about blowjobs, but it's too late now.

There are a few snacks left in his carry-on, so he tosses the cookies and string cheese in the pocket of his coat, and double clicks the remote to warm up the rental car. David unlocks his phone to text Patrick, and realizes that somehow while David had been making a fool of himself, Patrick had taken a ridiculous selfie to attach to the contact. He smiles to himself as he types out a message.

_ready now. meet me at my car?_

Patrick responds immediately.

_I'm all yours._

David face breaks out in an uncontrollable grin as he steps out the door and walks towards the car. The smile is still stuck on his face as he sees Patrick walking up. They meet at the car, and David reaches his arms around, anxious to get his hands back on Patrick. Patrick is smiling too as their lips meet, and gently presses David up against the car, teasingly rutting his cock into David's thigh and pulling away far too soon with a giggle.

"Fuck," David breathes, lips curling up into another smile. By the time he's caught his breath, Patrick has already plucked the keys from his hand and gotten in the driver's seat. David takes a seat on the other side and Patrick drives off.

Patrick's eyes light up excitedly as he tells David about the trail they're headed to. It's an easy hike out to the cliffs and the beach. They pass through the town where he and Stevie had eaten yesterday, and drive another 20 minutes on a two-lane road lined with dense forest on either side. It's well past peak fall color season, and the trees sit mostly bare, with the occasional gust of wind sending the browning leaves swirling through the air.

They turn onto a narrow, dirt road. David is thankful Patrick's driving, because he's about twice as fast and twice as confident. His parents had left him the old Lincoln upon their departure, but David's not sure of the last time he'd even had to drive on a dirt road.

A clearing appears in the trees ahead, and they pull into the gravel parking lot of the trailhead. Patrick grabs a small backpack, slinging it behind him on top of his parka. David feels underprepared now, with just a pocket full of snacks.

"What's in the backpack?" He asks Patrick.

"Some water for each of us, a towel, first aid kit, flashlight, maybe a romantic picnic lunch," Patrick answers nonchalantly.

"Well aren't you a boy scout," David smirks.

"Just a boy scout on a date with the moody theater guy," Patrick playfully bumps into him, a grin on his face.

They set off down the trail, which, to Patrick's credit, is relatively flat and smooth. It's a truly beautiful autumn day outside – the sun, unobstructed by clouds, warms them up quickly and the crisp, clear air is quite refreshing. There's a gentle breeze rustling through the fallen leaves, crunching under their footsteps.

They settle into a comfortable silence as they make their way through the forest, shooting each other flirty glances and touches.

"Are you happy in Schitt's Creek, David?" Patrick breaks the silence a few minutes later.

"Jeez, Patrick Brewer with the hard hitting questions on our first date," David jokes while he ponders.

"I think this is our second date. First date was breakfast," Patrick retorts with a smile. "But I've never been one for small talk."

"I have...complicated feelings about Schitt's Creek," David begins hesitantly.

"I can only imagine."

"When we first moved there, it was torture for me. We all tried everything we could to escape, to get out of there. We'd never have our old lives back, but still. I stole the mayor's truck and ended up on a Mennonite farm for a few days."

Patrick chuckles. "You'll have to tell me more about that sometime."

"After that obviously ended in disaster, we just started to make the best of what we had. My dad, Stevie, and I started investing our time in the motel. My mom filmed a horror movie about crows, and Alexis set up this crow attack premiere that went viral. Then we got an investor to expand the Rosebud Motel group, and all of a sudden, everyone was being pulled in different directions. It felt like we'd finally grown together as a family, and just like that, it was gone again."

He can feel Patrick thread his fingers through his. "You don't have to share any more than you're --"

"No, I...it's good." David cuts him off. "So my parents moved to California where my mom's new show is filming. Alexis moved to New York for her new job, and wanted Stevie and I to come too. I wanted Stevie to move and Stevie wanted me to stay."

"So how'd she convince you to stay?"

"She asked me why I wanted to go back to a place that's done nothing but hurt me, and I didn't have an answer."

"I'm gathering that maybe you're not happy in Schitt's Creek."

"I'm...content." David answers. "Like, it's good, but there's just...something missing, y'know?"

Patrick squeezes his hand. "Yeah, I know that feeling."

\----

David's out of breath by the time the trees ahead of them start to thin out. He stops and rests his hands on his knees with a dramatic groan.

"I thought you said this was easy!"

"It's like 3 miles, David. And it's almost all flat." Patrick's energy level is too high for David's liking right now.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted the guy who _walked_ here from fucking _Minnesota_. Jesus," David mutters as he stands back up, causing Patrick to laugh out loud.

"Do you need me to carry you?" Patrick seems all too eager to offer.

"As much as I'd like that, I'm definitely too heavy," David grumbles.

"Oh? Maybe that's what I like about you." Patrick turns to face him, smirking.

David smiles and begrudgingly follows Patrick further up the path where he can hear the rush of the crashing waves below. He's rewarded for his efforts though, as the trees give way to a [stunning view](https://www.gannett-cdn.com/presto/2019/09/18/PMJS/c6bc8db0-9b2b-49f9-998d-6f300c1d87d0-MJS_Pictured_Rocks-cliffs.jpg?crop=3895,2191,x0,y182&width=3200&height=1801&format=pjpg&auto=webp) of the sandstone cliffs and neverending water. The bright, clear skies bring out the turquoise in the waters below them, framed by the multicolored layers of the cliffs, worn into unique formations over their vast lifetimes.

Patrick's arm threads around his waist and his head rests on David's shoulder. "Worth it?"

"Worth it."

David pulls Patrick in for a kiss, feeling his body fit perfectly up against his. He can feel Patrick smiling against his lips as they crowd against each other. David sucks in a sharp breath as Patrick grabs a fistful of his hair, sending tingles through his scalp.

"This okay?" Patrick mumbles into his ear.

"Yeah," David nods. "I like it."

"Really?" Patrick looks up.

When David smiles and nods, Patrick runs his fingers from the front to the back of David's scalp, dragging his fingernails. A moan escapes into Patrick's mouth and David shoves their hips together.

"Mmm, you _really_ like that, don't you," Patrick smirks, tugging again.

"Yeah," David whimpers into Patrick's mouth and ruts into his thigh.

"I'll keep that in mind for tonight." Patrick abruptly pulls away with a grin and walks away farther down the trail.

David is in a momentary daze as the brisk air engulfs him and the sensations fade. He blinks a couple times and tries to shift his jeans which have grown uncomfortably tight.

"God, you're such a _fucking_ tease," David groans as he jogs to catch up to Patrick, who's heading toward the beach.

Patrick spins around on his heel and gives an overdramatic wink.

"I hate you," David calls out.

"No, you don't," Patrick answers without turning around.

David huffs as he follows Patrick down the trail. The path approaches a [river which flows out of the forest into the lake](https://philipschwarzphotography.files.wordpress.com/2016/12/chapel-falls-chapel-beach-pictured-rocks-national-lakeshore-16-10-2976.gif) while the waves crash back onto the shore. They cross on a narrow boardwalk where the trees open up onto a vast, sandy [beach.](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/4f/34/25/4f34253804b7d9d5bfde4f8f5f2e9cc3.jpg)

Patrick's feet plod forward with confidence, mountaineering shoes sinking into the sand. His hips sway slightly side-to-side, those muscular thighs flexing with each step. David wonders what they'll look like up close tonight.

Apparently Patrick has deemed their current location acceptable for their picnic, so he drops his backpack and pulls out the towel. Patrick sits down, and to David's disgust, kicks off his shoes.

"Socked feet in a public place is incorrect," David decides as he sits down.

Patrick rests his chin on David's shoulder and whispers in his ear. "There's probably not another person for at least a mile, David. I'd hardly call this public."

"If you weren't so hot I'd be worried about getting murdered instead of getting hard," David mentions offhandedly. "I guess I always am a _little_ bit worried about serial killers though."

"You, um, you think I'm hot?" Patrick asks quietly.

"I mean, yeah? Obviously," David turns to him with a smile.

"I've, uh, never had a guy say that. To me," Patrick's cheeks are flushing pink.

"Well," David begins. "There's a whole wide world full of men out there just waiting to sweep you off your feet."

They both pause for a moment, not wanting to say what's really on their minds. The waves crashing onto the shore are almost loud enough to drown out their thoughts, and David stares out into the horizon.

"There's nothing quite like your first though, eh?" Patrick smiles a bit sadly as he hands David a sandwich.

"You specifically said this was a _romantic_ picnic," David teases as he unwraps a rather limp sandwich.

"Well, I'm here, so," Patrick grins at him and kisses him on the cheek.

David makes quick work of the sandwich, and Patrick laughs as he pulls out the string cheese and a very smushed, pre-packaged cookie from the pocket of his coat.

"You'd starve without me," Patrick decides, but still accepts the cheese and half a cookie.

David starts to peel a string of cheese, and he looks over in somewhat-mocking disgust as Patrick takes a bite.

"Excuse me, you did not just take a _bite_ out of _string_ cheese."

Patrick wiggles his eyebrows as he makes eye contact for another huge bite.

"Disgusting," David mutters as he peels another string. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Patrick with a smug grin plastered on his face.

\----

Patrick pulls the car up next to his cabin and unlocks the door. David collapses on the couch with a dramatic groan. He tosses his coat on the coffee table, kicks off his shoes, and rests his head back as he splays out on the cushions. Patrick lifts David's legs up so he can sit underneath them.

"Thanks for today, David." Patrick says as he runs a hand up David's leg.

"Mmmhmmm," David mumbles, and pulls Patrick down on top of him. Patrick's weight and warmth resting on him is comforting, like a cozy blanket, so it's not long before he drifts off to sleep.

Patrick must have drifted off too, because David isn't awakened until Patrick's leg spasms and he sits up with a cute snuffling sound. It's growing darker outside, and David's starting to feel pretty hungry.

"Oh, gosh," Patrick blinks several times and brushes his hair out of his face. But he smiles as his eyes focus on David again, who's still laying there drowsily.

"Have a nice nap?" David asks.

"Best nap of my fucking life," Patrick answers earnestly and leans back down for a kiss.

David giggles and pulls him in tighter. He raises his hips, rutting into Patrick's thigh. "Getting naked still on your itinerary for today?"

"Mmmm, yes please," Patrick moans into his mouth and delivers a filthy kiss.

David raises his arms to help Patrick remove his sweater, then eases Patrick's t-shirt over his head. He ogles Patrick's broad chest, peppered with sparse blond hairs.

"Fucking gorgeous," Patrick whispers as he rests his head against David's chest. He runs his hands across David's shoulders, settling them on his pecs and circling David's nipples with his thumbs.

"Can I?" David whispers, tugging at the waistband of Patrick's jeans.

"Yeah, you too?" Patrick stands up to undo his belt, and David sits up to wrestle his jeans down to his ankles, pulling them off fully and folding them.

Patrick's gray boxer briefs hug his wide hips and thick thighs, and they're tented up by his erection, outline clearly visible against the thin fabric. David stands up to run his hands over Patrick's body.

"Still okay with everything?" David asks quietly.

Patrick nods vigorously. "I have _never_ been so turned on in my entire life, David."

"Fuck," David grunts as he grabs Patrick's ass to grind their hips together, kissing him messily. He kisses Patrick until they're both panting, knowing it'd be over in a few minutes whenever he got Patrick's underwear off him.

David's first time with a man had been in high school, when he and another guy had both left their homecoming dates for a cramped bathroom stall. To say it was uncomfortable is putting it nicely. He's determined to make Patrick's first time with a naked man the best it can be.

"Can I touch you, David?" Patrick asks breathlessly.

"Yes, anything you want, Patrick."

David breathes in sharply when Patrick's strong hand grips his cock from on top of his boxers and moans as he pulls, tantalizingly slowly.

"Fuck," Patrick groans and leans into David's shoulder as he builds up a rhythm. He dips a finger below David's waistband and asks, "Can I?"

"Be my guest," David places his hands on his hips so Patrick can tug his underwear down.

Patrick looks like a kid on Christmas morning as he maneuvers the waistband over David's cock, dropping his boxers to his ankles. As David steps out of them, Patrick wraps him up in a punishing kiss, sloppy and filthy. Patrick's hand is wrapped around his cock, pulling in slow but firm motions.

"You are so _fucking_ sexy, David," Patrick mumbles into his mouth. "Gorgeous."

David can feel the heat rising in his cheeks. Before he can jumble together some sort of inadequate response, Patrick asks, "How can I make you feel good, David?"

David's panting now. "I don't suppose you have any lube?"

"I have...lotion?" Patrick cringes.

David's lube is in his suitcase, and he's certainly not about to get dressed to go get it. "Fine. Just this once, and I'm bringing mine over later."

Patrick grins and brings the travel-size lotion from the bathroom. Playfully, he shoves David back onto the couch and straddles him on his knees.

"This okay?" Patrick asks as he begins stroking David again.

"Oh, fuck. _Yes,_ " David moans.

Patrick's cock now sits right in front of him, straining against the thin fabric of his boxers. David throws his head back and just enjoys the feeling of Patrick's hand getting him closer. Patrick's moaning too as David pumps upward into his fist.

"So close, Patrick. So good," David sputters, gazing up at Patrick, who looks about as wrecked as David feels. Curls are plastered to his sweaty forehead, pupils blown wide, raggedy breaths escaping his open mouth.

It feels like every muscle in his body is tensed up, building until he arches his back and comes with a shout, fists buried in the cushions. He spills over Patrick's fist and feels come drip over his stomach, and sinks back into the couch with a groan.

"David, David please. Anything," Patrick begs, and David's eyes shoot open. Patrick is breathing rapidly, forearms shaking as he frantically tugs his boxers down to his knees. "God, I need you, David."

"Mouth okay?" David asks breathlessly as Patrick's cock springs free from his waistband.

When Patrick nods, David takes him in his mouth and as soon as he licks a stripe up the bottom of Patrick's cock and sucks on the head, Patrick's coming with a shuddering moan, releasing down the back of his throat. Patrick collapses forward onto him with a relieved groan. David wraps his arms around Patrick as their breathing slows back to normal.

Patrick lifts his head up from where it's been resting on David's shoulder. His mouth is still hanging open but he's mostly calmed down.

"How are you feeling?" David asks, kissing every part of Patrick he can reach.

"Incredible," Patrick breathes. "Like, everything clicked into place. Everything is right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone curious, Patrick took them to the Chapel Rock trail & Chapel Beach in Pictured Rocks National Lakeshore. Highly recommend looking up some more pictures (and/or visiting!)


	3. Chapter 3

After taking a quick shower back in his room and applying his skincare, David puts on his sweatpants and a t-shirt before sliding back into his coat, and heads back to Patrick's. When he steps through the door, Patrick is already in the kitchen, and it looks like he showered and changed into his pajamas.

"Hi."

"Hey," Patrick turns around, smiling. He still looks blissed out, and his cheeks are a little pink from the warmth of the shower, and hair still damp. David still can't get over the way Patrick looks at him – like David is everything he's ever wanted, and can't believe he's real.

"Can I help with anything?"

"Nope, just got our food in the oven," Patrick washes his hands and leads David over to the couch.

David rests his legs across Patrick's lap and curls up against him, just happy to be next to him again. He runs a hand through Patrick's curls.

"Happy with everything we've tried so far?" David asks, nuzzling into Patrick's temple.

"David, 'happy' doesn't even begin to describe how amazing this has been," Patrick answers earnestly. "Are _you_ happy? I mean, I'm sure you've had better, um..."

"I've never felt so safe," David says earnestly. "That's what makes you so special. Give yourself more credit."

"Thank you, David. I'm...sensing that's not always been the case?"

"It's the reason I didn't go back to New York. I'd fall back into the same pattern of terrible decisions and end up hurt and disappointed every morning. I stayed in Schitt's Creek because...I didn't feel unsafe? And I'm not unhappy."

Patrick raises his eyebrows. "A glowing review."

David's not sure how to respond to that. Having his life choices picked apart by a stranger isn't exactly his ideal vacation. He knows what's missing from his life in Schitt's Creek. A partner. Not Stevie, definitely not Jake. Someone who cares and loves and supports. Something he's literally never had.

And of course, he meets Patrick here. For three days, in the middle of nowhere, god knows how far from home. Patrick, who he's just introduced to the wide world of sex with men. Maybe he'll join Grindr and make up for all that lost time. Maybe a friend will set him up with a date. Hell, maybe he'll go running back to his ex-wife. Who knows.

"I know what's missing," David finally answers. "I want someone who's happy...with me. Someone who...I'm their answer. We're each other's missing piece. I've never had the emotional connection."

"I can tell you all about emotional connections. I convinced myself I was in love with a woman for a decade."

David can't help but laugh. He rests his head against Patrick in silence for a while, not wanting to say what's on the tip of his tongue right now – how he wishes Patrick could be a part of his life in Schitt's Creek. Patrick makes him feel expressive and safe and confident, and David would so gladly entrust his heart to Patrick instead of hiding it behind a wall of defenses.

\----

After they've eaten and cleaned up, Patrick shuffles through a paper grocery bag and pulls out some graham crackers, chocolate, and marshmallows.

"Care to join me at the fire?" Patrick asks, and tries to wiggle his eyebrows, as if he didn't already know what David's going to say.

"I never turn down dessert." David grabs his coat.

David watches as Patrick bends over, piling some fresh logs into the fire pit and lights the kindling. He stands by his earlier claim that Patrick's ass is the eighth wonder of the world. Patrick sees him looking and as David tries to pretend he wasn't, Patrick gives him a teasing wiggle.

"Such a dork," David mutters.

"A dork with a nice butt, though."

"Can't argue with that one."

Patrick stands up as the fire starts to heat up, so David yanks him back so he lands on David's lap with a startled yelp. David wraps his arms around Patrick's waist and rests his head on Patrick's upper back. Patrick's thick thighs and criminally nice ass sit on top of him, and the warmth is comforting.

"Am I too heavy?"

"Nope, just right."

David has his arms wrapped around Patrick's torso, resting his head against Patrick's upper back. When enough hot coals have formed to roast the marshmallows, David reluctantly pushes Patrick up off his lap so they can get to work. Patrick takes a seat in the chair next to him, and spears them each a marshmallow.

"So what's next for you, Patrick?" David asks as he huddles up to the fire. "I think we've spent enough time dissecting my life choices."

"Well," Patrick sighs. "Tyler's driving down with my car this weekend. So we'll head back to his place, and then...I don't know. I'll definitely visit my parents. I think this is the longest I've ever gone without seeing them. And, um, Rachel's the only person I've come out to, so far."

"Hey," David reaches his free hand out to Patrick's. "It's a personal decision that you should do on your terms. You don't owe it to anyone."

"I definitely owe it to my parents."

"Well, okay. But still on your own terms. There's no need to rush into this."

"I think it's the right time. I can't go back and fall into the same complacency, like what you said about New York. I have to tie up these loose ends before I can be happy with my fresh start."

David swoops in under his perfectly toasted marshmallow with a graham cracker, and smushes a piece of dark chocolate on top. Patrick does the same, and David ponders as he chews.

"So if you could have anything at all, or go anywhere, what would you do?" David asks. "What would you do with your fresh start? Move to the big city? Live out of an RV? Start a business?"

"That's what's driving me crazy," Patrick says through a mouthful of s'more. "I don't know what I want. I'm a planner, by nature. I thrive on this. And for once, I don't have an answer."

David squeezes Patrick's hand. "I'm sure you'll find your way. You're smart and capable and charming as fuck. Did I ever think I'd be living in Schitt's Creek designing motel rooms? Hell no. It just happened and I made the best of it."

Patrick looks over. Those earnest, brown eyes are going to be the death of him. "Thanks, David."

After a second s'more, David retreats to the warmth of the cabin. Patrick stays back to put out the fire, so David is alone when he first walks in. He sheds his jacket and shoes, and fishes out the lube he'd stashed in his pocket. Pushing through the door to Patrick's bedroom, he turns on the lamp and sets the bottle on the side table.

A huge blue backpack sits to the side of the bed, stuffed so full it looks like it's about to burst. A rolled-up mat is strapped to the bottom. David grimaces, thinking of all the days spent lugging that horrible thing through the wilderness, and nights spent alone with god knows what crawling through the darkness. Definitely spiders. Moths. Maybe _bears_? Ugh.

"David," Patrick's voice appears in the doorway, breathy and wanting.

David turns around, and he can feel Patrick's eyes on him, not subtly raking over every part of his body in the dim light.

"Patrick," David whispers, lips curling up into a crooked grin. He sits on the edge of the bed, inviting Patrick closer.

"David," Patrick repeats huskily, moving closer until their knees are almost touching and he stands in front of David. "God, David, you wouldn't _believe_ what you do to me."

David can clearly see what he's done to Patrick, jutting out of his pajamas right in David's face. He grabs Patrick's ass with his hands and mouths at Patrick's erection through the fabric. A soft whimper leaves Patrick's mouth.

"Maybe you should tell me," David teases softly, hooking two fingers in Patrick's waistband and tugging his pants down to his ankles. There's only one layer of fabric now, and David presses kisses down Patrick's length and mouths at his balls through his boxers.

Patrick strokes a hand through David's hair and cups David's cheek with the other. "Just kissing you makes me come. Looking at you gets me hard. Seeing you in my bed, it's --"

Patrick never finishes his thought, pressing David back into the bed and seals their mouths in a wet, hungry kiss. David can feel Patrick's gaze on him as Patrick crawls on top, straddling him on his hands and knees and frantically stripping his shirt off. Anyone else would make it uncomfortable, but Patrick makes him feel desired and respected and _sexy_.

David can feel Patrick's hands in his waistband, kissing him with such determination that David has to gasp for a breath as Patrick tugs his pajamas and boxers down. Patrick's darkened eyes gaze hungrily at him as David raises his arms for Patrick to pull his shirt off.

" _Fuck,_ " Patrick drags his cock against David's. A moan escapes Patrick's mouth when he rests his cheek in David's chest hair, then circles one of his nipples with his tongue.

David moans and arches his back, rutting his erection into Patrick's thigh, and gasps when Patrick gently bites down.

"Mmm, you like that?" Patrick whispers.

David nods, smiling shyly. Patrick moves to David's other nipple with his mouth, and tweaks the other in his fingers. He works them until David's panting and whimpering, arching his back and clenching fistfuls of the sheets. David is already embarrassingly close to coming when Patrick begins to kiss a trail down his sternum to his navel.

"Can I taste you, David?" Patrick growls as he slowly grinds up against him.

"Yeah, fuck. Anything you want, Patrick," David answers breathlessly.

"What do _you_ want, David?"

David pauses for a second, looking up at Patrick. He moves in for a kiss and whispers in Patrick's mouth. "I wanna see those little pink lips all over my cock."

"Fuck. You're so fucking sexy, David," Patrick says earnestly, and climbs up to press a filthy kiss before David can respond. But it's so much more than that. The searching kiss radiates affection, awe, respect, desire. The roaming hands want to worship all of David's body – the scars, hair, freckles, love handles, whatever – exactly the way it is.

David moans when he feels the roaming hands and desperate mouth finally take his aching cock. Patrick moans too, and the vibrations are almost enough to send David over the edge. David looks down to see Patrick sinking down on his cock, eyelids fluttering as his head bobs up and down.

Patrick explores a bit, running his tongue along the bottom and swirling around the top. He suckles the head and gently cradles David's balls. David gasps as he feels a rough finger graze his rim.

"This okay?" Patrick asks, mouth still around his cock.

"Yeah, you're doing so good for me, Patrick," David moans. As Patrick returns to his cock, David reaches for the bottle of lube. He gently reaches for Patrick's free hand, and Patrick looks up as he feels the lube drip onto his fingers.

"Fuck," he mutters into David's cock as David guides his fingers downward.

"Start with one," David whispers, but sucks in a sharp breath as Patrick tentatively pokes a finger inside, just up to the first knuckle. A whimper escapes David's mouth, and Patrick curls his finger, moving in circles, cataloguing David's reactions.

Patrick's mouth hangs open, spellbound, hovering over his cock as he fucks a finger in and out of David.

" _Fuck_ , Patrick," David moans and arches his back to fuck upwards into Patrick's mouth. Patrick groans, sending vibrations through his cock.

"Two," is all that David can croak out between the overload of sensations.

It's a struggle not to come on the spot when Patrick looks up into his eyes, and resumes suckling on the head of his cock while thrusting two fingers in and out of him.

Patrick's movements are a little uncoordinated but his wet, hot mouth has David whining with every motion. Patrick reaches up with his free hand to tug at a fistful of David's hair, with two fingers thrust inside, and almost instantly he's coming with a cry of Patrick's name before he can even warn him. David can feel the muscles in Patrick's mouth swallowing around him. He pulls off with a groan, staring up at David with those wide, brown eyes.

"Hey," David cups his cheek and hauls Patrick up against him. "C'mere. You ok?"

"Fuck, David," Patrick moans hoarsely, practically collapsing on top of him. "So fucking good."

David kisses Patrick's lips and down the side of his neck. "Let me make you feel good."

"Mmm, please," Patrick nuzzles against David's cheek. Reaching to the side, David grabs the lube.

"How'd you like to fuck my thighs?" David whispers, nibbling along Patrick's jaw and earlobe. Patrick groans in agreement, hot breath tickling David's ear.

Patrick's cock is hard and leaking against David's leg now, so he reaches down to thumb the beads of precome at the tip. Teasingly, David licks it off his thumb right in front of Patrick, who moans as he ruts his cock into David's thigh. Flicking open the cap of the lube, David squeezes a dollop into his other palm, gripping Patrick's erection with a squelch.

"Lube me up?" David hands Patrick the bottle with a smirk.

Rolling onto his front, David spreads himself open and feels the cool lube hit and slide down to his balls.

"Fuck," Patrick mumbles, running his free hand over David's ass then messily swiping the lube all over David's inner thighs.

"Here," David rolls on his side facing away from Patrick and invites him to spoon up against his back. Patrick hisses when David guides his cock in between his thighs. He can feel Patrick's erection rubbing against the creases of his thighs, sliding through the slick lube.

"Fuck, David," Patrick groans as he increases in speed. One of his hands is plastered to David's hip, working him back and forth along with Patrick's motions. Patrick's other hand is gripping David's hair, sending delicious tingles through his scalp.

" _Mmph_ , Patrick. Wanna feel you come." David squeezes the muscles in his thighs around Patrick's cock. He gets a desperate whimper in response as Patrick fucks in and out.

"God, David. Sucking your cock got me so close already."

"Mmm, come for me, baby."

David doesn't get a chance to be embarrassed by his outburst of "baby" because Patrick's already coming, chanting David's name as he releases between his thighs. David can feel Patrick's breath, hot against the back of his neck, gradually slowing.

"Mmm, need to see you," Patrick mumbles as he rolls David over.

Patrick plants kisses all over as his hands roam David's back and ass. He looks absolutely blissed out.

"Wow, David. I--" Patrick trails off, brain all scrambled. "That – I have never felt anything so incredible."

"I haven't felt this good in a long time," David admits with a smile. "Maybe ever?"

"So good you called me 'baby'?" Patrick smirks.

"Shut up."

"Oh baby, I love when you tell me what to do," Patrick nuzzles up against him.

David can't help but smile as he leans into Patrick's warmth pressed up against him. He smells like campfires and sweat and still a little bit like body wash as he slots his leg between David's. As much as David would love to never move again, the sticky mess drying between his legs is now too much to ignore. He reluctantly starts to prop himself up when Patrick presses him back down.

"Let me grab you a towel."

The sound of running water emanates from the bathroom, and Patrick returns shortly with a washcloth.

"I'll, uh, take care of this," David snatches the towel from Patrick.

Patrick politely turns his back to dress himself while David cleans himself up. He returns the towel to the bathroom. He expects to be disgusted by the face staring back at him from the mirror, but he's pleasantly surprised. Sure, his hair is ruined, his face is flushed and sweaty, and the beginnings of bruises are forming on his hips. But there's a smile that he can't seem to wipe from his lips.

As he re-enters the bedroom, he's met with a kiss from Patrick and those thick, toned arms wrapped around him.

"Stay with me," Patrick mumbles into his mouth. It's not a question.

David just hums contentedly as he clumsily tugs his boxers on without breaking the kiss, then pulls Patrick down into the bed with him. He tosses the messy top sheet aside and they settle into the lingering warmth.

In the darkness, Patrick presses kisses down David's collarbones, up his neck, occasionally sighing softly into his ear. David runs his hand over Patrick's back, from the muscles of his shoulders down to the little dimples in his lower back, just above the waistband of his boxers. Sleep starts to take hold over his consciousness, so David isn't sure if it's just the beginnings of a good dream or if Patrick actually mumbles, "I could do this forever."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically just sex scenes? Lol it's about to get angsty so I figured I'd leave y'all on a good note this week.

Warm. It's warm. David's eyes flutter open, blinking away the haze of deep sleep, and remembers why it's warm. Patrick is in his arms, spooned up with his back against David's chest. They're sharing the same pillow, and David has a face full of Patrick's curls. His hand rests on Patrick's chest as it gently rises and falls.

Patrick mumbles something unintelligible and rolls over, nuzzling against his cheek and wrapping his arms tighter. His eyes are closed but the corners of his lips peek upward into a smile as he snuggles up against David's chest.

"S'nice. Happy," Patrick mumbles, almost too softly to hear.

A smile forms on David's lips as he drifts back off to sleep.

When David wakes up a second time, it's due to the gurgling of the coffee maker in the other room. Slowly, he rolls out of bed, wincing at the tightness in his hamstrings and calves from yesterday's hike. He pulls his sweatpants back on and heads over to the kitchen.

The coffee is still brewing, and Patrick sits at the small table scrolling on his phone.

"Good morning," Patrick looks up with a smile.

"Not a fan of that phrase," David grimaces. "Need my skincare. I'll be back before the coffee's done."

"Noted and I doubt it," Patrick's smiling to himself as David breezes out the door.

After the world's fastest shower and some abbreviated skincare, David plucks his black and gray sweater from his garment bag and a pair of acid wash jeans, and heads back over to Patrick's in record time. Patrick was right though – he definitely didn't make it back before the coffee was done, because a mug of it sits across from Patrick, next to a plate holding probably the world's largest cinnamon roll.

" _Oh my god_. Is this heaven?" David eagerly takes a seat and a sip of coffee. It has just the right amount of cream and sugar. He spears the entire cinnamon roll on a fork and takes a bite. "Oh my fucking god."

"I mean, we made it here so I doubt it's heaven." Patrick smirks at him. "Ron and Diane picked these up from the bakery in town."

David lets out some garbled noises of pleasure as he scarfs down the cinnamon roll and downs the coffee. Patrick's only about halfway through his first when David takes another and refills his mug.

"Got anything in mind for today?" Patrick asks hesitantly. "You don't have to like, spend all your time with me if you don't want to."

"Are you kidding? I meet a hot gay guy in the middle of nowhere and you think I'm gonna sit around by myself?"

Patrick's cheeks flush pink and he laughs. "Just checking."

There are a couple parks that Patrick wants to visit. They both know it's David's last day here before Stevie's back for their flight in the morning, but neither wants to say it out loud, both unwilling to admit the magical bubble of their time together is on the verge of bursting. Determined to make the best of their time together, David heads out to the car.

\----

David puts on his best "trying to be nonchalant but secretly super into this" smile as Patrick holds his phone up to snap a photo of them. They're standing at the base of [Laughing Whitefish Falls](https://michpics.files.wordpress.com/2014/12/laughing-whitefish-falls.jpg), listening to the water cascade down the breathtaking stepped gorge. It wasn't a long walk, but David's calves hadn't been pleased as they traversed the stairs leading to the bottom.

Patrick promised David he could walk right behind him on the way back up if he went on the hike, and, well, a view like that might just distract David from his sore muscles.

Once Patrick has a few photos with lighting and angles approved by David, they trade a few kisses. The other couple who had been on the boardwalk when they arrived had already left. David pointedly drags his stubble across Patrick's smooth cheek, eliciting a soft moan.

"You like that?" David teases, repeating the motion.

"Ohh," Patrick whimpers.

"I'll keep that in mind for tonight," David smirks and pulls away, shoving Patrick toward the steps back up to the parking lot.

"Can't say I didn't deserve that one," Patrick sighs as he starts up the stairs.

Patrick uses every one of the one hundred and fifty steps back up to tease David in return, to the point where David shoves him into the backseat of his car in the (thankfully deserted) parking lot. David straddles partly over Patrick who's laying lengthwise along the bench seat, wrestling with his belt buckle.

"God, you wouldn't _believe_ what your ass does to me," David growls. "I just wanna fill it right up."

"Fuck, David," Patrick moans.

"Sorry, I, um..." David sputters. "I shouldn't have said that."

"Tonight," Patrick breathes. "I want to feel you inside me."

"You really--"

"I have never wanted something more."

David tugs Patrick's jeans open and mouths at his hardening cock. He licks at the precome beading at the top and suckles on the head. But he's caught off guard when Patrick pulls his cock back from David's mouth, and tugs upward on David's jacket.

"Tell me what you're gonna do to me tonight," Patrick begs breathlessly, stroking himself.

David groans into Patrick's mouth. "Gonna start by eating you out. Get your little hole all sloppy and wet for me, loosen you up with my tongue."

" _Fuck_ ," Patrick whimpers.

"I need you open for my cock, so I start with two fingers just to watch you squirm around me. I work you open until you're begging for it." David's grinding on Patrick's thigh now, ignoring all the warning signs of his impending orgasm.

"Give me your cock, David," Patrick begs. His face is flushed as he strokes himself.

"I can't wait any longer to feel you around me, so I slide into that tight little virgin ass--"

" _Fuck!_ Fuck, David!" Patrick comes with a shout. David hadn't gotten enough of Patrick's clothing out of the way so the majority of Patrick's come soaks into the hem of his blue t-shirt.

"Oh fuck, Patrick," David fumbles with the button of his jeans, desperate to touch himself. He looks around frantically. Everything in this shitty car is made of cloth!

David focuses back on Patrick when he feels Patrick's hand on top of his as he strokes himself.

"Patrick, I'm gonna come, I--"

Patrick continues with his confident strokes, and as David comes, he uses his poor t-shirt to soak up another orgasm.

"Wow I, uh, kinda ruined your shirt," David mumbles apologetically as he boosts himself back up.

"But what a way to go," Patrick chuckles and kisses him again.

\----

At the second park Patrick wanted to visit, they're walking down a short, wooded path. David glances over at Patrick, who hasn't stopped smiling. He's still proudly wearing the ridiculous come-stained shirt, and this might be a new kink David didn't know he had.

Hand-in-hand, Patrick walks him to a covered boardwalk leading out into a pond.

"I've always wanted to visit here," Patrick says excitedly. "It's called the 'big spring.' It's ['kitch-iti-kipi'](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/1058/4992/files/Cabin-Kitch-Iti-Kipi_1024x1024.jpg?v=1540809059) in Ojibwe. Michigan's largest freshwater spring."

"Boy scout," David giggles and presses a smile into his lips.

David watches quizzically as Patrick walks over to some sort of large crank, and gasps as the [platform](https://cdn.mibluemag.com/wp-content/uploads/sites/117/2018/06/kitch-iti-kipi-spring-1.jpg) lurches forward as Patrick turns the wheel. He grasps at the railing while the crank and pulley leads them out over the water.

Patrick's strong, confident hands turn the crank. David wonders what his forearms look like under that jacket. The muscles are probably flexing and tightening as his arms work. Patrick stops them over the middle of the spring, and they gaze down through the glass-bottomed floor at the huge trout circling below them in the crystal clear water.

Well, Patrick looks at that. David has his eyes on Patrick, who's literally wearing his come.

"As much as I like you naked, I kinda want you to never take this shirt off again," David says matter-of-factly.

Patrick looks up, mildly startled. "Oh? Would you like me to wear this when you fuck me tonight?"

"I'd fuck you in it on this god damn raft if there was at least a blanket."

"Sounds like I'd better get you back to the lodge before you have an oopsie-daisy in your pants," Patrick teases.

"My god, never say that again," David groans. "And if I recall correctly, you had an oopsie-daisy of your own the night we met."

 _The night we met_. As if it wasn't just two days ago.

"If _I_ recall correctly, it was only because _you_ \--" Patrick begins.

"If you say that phrase one more time I'm taking the car and leaving you here," David cuts him off with a glare.

"I almost wouldn't mind," Patrick laughs, gesturing at the scenery around them. "Except that you promised to fill me up with your cock tonight, so."

David grunts and pulls Patrick into a kiss, feeling Patrick's smile against his lips. His hand brushes over the stain on Patrick's shirt.

" _Mmmmph_ ," David groans into Patrick's mouth.

"Let's get going before--"

"Don't you dare say it," David threatens.

Patrick grins deviously and starts to turn the crank again to bring them back to shore.

\----

The pink and orange of the sunset is in full bloom when they arrive back at the lodge. The need to pee had been distracting David more than anything during the latter part of the drive, but now he's exiting Patrick's bathroom to find him pants-less at the kitchen sink. His cock twitches at the sight of Patrick in just his tight boxers and come-stained shirt.

"You got come on my jeans," Patrick says nonchalantly as he looks up and smiles.

"Jesus, how are you real?" David mutters.

"Weird, I've been asking myself that about _you_ , David," Patrick smirks.

David walks up and Patrick gasps when David pinches him on the arm.

"If that hurt it means I'm real," David teases. "Meet me in the bedroom whenever you want my cock up your ass."

"David, are you trying to _seduce_ me? You have such a way with words," Patrick smirks at him and drags his thumb across David's lip, pulling him into a tight embrace.

David lets out a rather undignified squeak when Patrick's hand palms his cock through his pants, and he pushes up into Patrick's hand with a moan.

"Give me everything, David," Patrick mumbles into his ear. "I need you."

"Mmmh," David moans. "I'm all yours."

Somehow David manages to shuffle both of them into the bedroom. He pulls his emergency condom out of one of the inner pockets of his coat and sets it on the side table next to the lube, still there from last night.

Patrick's gaze is filled with heat as he gently leans David back on the bed. He can feel Patrick, so hard against his thigh, breath hot against his neck.

Patrick straddles him on his hands and knees, bracketing David's hips, and unbuttons David's jeans. David lifts his butt to allow Patrick to slide his pants off, and the sight of Patrick gently folding and setting them aside is getting him closer to coming than it should. Patrick repeats with his sweater before practically devouring David's mouth. Goosebumps flare everywhere on David's body as Patrick holds his shoulders down with his arms and presses their hips together, pinning David in place. Patrick is so deliciously _solid_ and it's driving David wild.

"Gonna be the first man inside me," Patrick whispers in his ear. "My ' _tight little virgin ass_ ' all full of your cock, just like you said."

David squirms desperately under Patrick's weight, whimpering as he tries to get some kind of friction. But Patrick's too strong, pressing him into the mattress while he takes him apart with nothing more than words.

"Gonna get me all wet with your sloppy mouth," Patrick continues. David huffs at the thought of his mouth being sloppy, but doesn't protest. "Then those pretty little fingers work me open."

"You know I wanna feel it tomorrow, so you slide in after two fingers even though I know your cock is bigger than that. Then I _really_ get to feel you, and--"

David uses every ounce of his strength, bucking his hips upward to throw Patrick off balance. Patrick releases his hands from David's shoulders to steady himself with a startled yelp, and it's enough for David to flip Patrick over onto his back with a devious grin.

"Shut that sloppy mouth of yours and let me fuck you," David whispers harshly as Patrick's eyes darken and his lips curl upward. As he tugs Patrick's boxers down, his cock springs free, hitting his belly with a wet _smack_. David leaves Patrick's shirt on but pushes the hem upward to his chest.

David finally sheds his own underwear and guides Patrick's legs open and knees bent, shuffling himself up between them.

"Wanna get my fingers in you, feel you open up for me," David whispers tenderly, trying not to let himself get too caught up in the display of force. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah I want that too," Patrick breathes.

The cool, slick lube slides down David's finger and he grazes it across Patrick's rim, and sinks it in down to the first knuckle, looking for any signs of discomfort or pain. But he's rewarded with a long, slow moan and the fluttering of Patrick's eyelids as he arches his back off the mattress. David teases his finger in the tiniest of circles, gently pushing until it's all the way in.

"So pretty like this," David thrusts against Patrick's thigh as he eases the finger in and out. Patrick's cheeks flush pink as he looks up with a blissful smile.

David runs his free hand up Patrick's leg, tracing the muscular quads with the pads of his fingertips. He plants kisses up Patrick's inner thigh, all the way up to his mouth, as Patrick adjusts to his finger. Patrick's breath is hot and heavy on his lips as David pulls away, pausing for a moment as their lips are inches apart.

"One more," Patrick whispers.

"You're doing so good, Patrick," David says soothingly. "Opening up for me."

A second finger joins the first and Patrick gasps as he's stretched out further. David can feel Patrick learning to relax and stop fighting the intrusion of his fingers as he gently scissors them.

"Ready for you," Patrick breathes.

David's heart pounds as he reaches for the condom. He pours lube into his palms, stroking himself with one and Patrick with the other, then lines himself up with Patrick's open, dripping hole.

"Good?" He asks.

"Yeah," Patrick nods vigorously.

David grabs one of Patrick's legs and hikes it over his shoulder as he pushes in, watching Patrick's jaw drop and eyelids flutter.

"God, you're so beautiful like this. You wore me on your shirt all day." David breathes. "You feel amazing."

A rosy blush blooms over Patrick's cheeks and down his neck. He looks up to smile at David, with a light sheen of sweat glistening on his forehead.

" _You_ feel amazing, David," Patrick whispers. "This is incredible."

David pushes until he bottoms out, the muscles, the hotness, the _tightness_ lighting fires inside him. Their mouths are almost touching in this position, and Patrick cranes his neck the slightest amount to kiss him _so_ tenderly that David wants to melt.

Wrapping his arms underneath Patrick's shoulders, David uses the extra leverage to gently push himself just a tiny bit further.

"Ohh _yes_ , David," Patrick moans and begins to stroke himself. "Love when you fill me up."

David begins gentle movements, barely more than a grinding motion, teasing Patrick at the top of his range. Patrick's mouth hangs open, stroking his own cock in time with every one of David's pumps, chanting a litany of curses.

Though the movements are small, feeling Patrick clench around him on every upstroke quickly brings David to the brink of coming, desire pooling up inside him, desperate to be released. Patrick's high-pitched whines smother David's other senses, filling his mind with the sound of rapid, ragged breaths leading up to a cry as Patrick's whole body tenses, coming between them. Patrick clenches so hard around David that one more pump is all it takes before he's coming too. David had been so focused on Patrick that his own orgasm is almost a shock. He grips Patrick's shoulders as he cries out, only exhaling and relaxing his arms once he's completely emptied himself.

Patrick's shirt soaks up one last orgasm, and David peels himself away, though he frankly wouldn't mind being glued together. He quickly pulls out and removes the condom from his softening cock, and ties it off. He collapses with a groan next to Patrick, threading a leg between his and throwing an arm across his chest.

"Holy fuck, David," Patrick groans and pulls him in for a kiss. "I knew it would be good, but – oh my god."

David nuzzles up in the crook of Patrick's neck, pressing light kisses wherever he can reach. "Good first time?"

"The best. I'm so glad it was with you, David," Patrick runs his fingers through David's hair and kisses his forehead.

David presses himself deeper into Patrick's side to hide the blush blooming over his cheeks. Cuddling here with Patrick feels...perfect. He could do this every day and never tire of it. But the realization hits him suddenly that – this is the last time.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower," Patrick mumbles as he sits up. "Normally I'd invite you but the thing barely fits just me."

Patrick chuckles but heads to the bathroom when the only response David can muster is a forced smile. Reality hits him like a crashing wave, dragging him under into frigid water. Words flood his headspace and David tries to form coherent thoughts to voice to Patrick, all some form of " _How can I keep you in my life?_

The word-vomit circling inside him isn't doing him any good. He'd just set Patrick free, introduced him to the wide, gay world, and caging him up for a life in Schitt's Creek with David is simply unfair. Patrick seems happy – happy to be with David, but David can't assume that means he's looking for anything more than this...tryst.

But when Patrick returns from his shower, David's thoughts turn to static. And not just because a freshly-showered, pink-cheeked Patrick returns in his pajamas, but because, for once, David isn't sure what he wants to say. There's a conversation to be had, really just a simple question for David to pose, but he can't form the words.

Patrick climbs back into the bed, humming contentedly as he wraps those toned arms and strong legs around David, and a smile forms on David's lips again as his eyelids droop.

"G'night, David," Patrick mumbles.

"Goodnight, Patrick," David softly kisses him on the forehead.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright friends, fair warning: If you're the type of person who immediately needs a happy resolution, you might want to wait until the full story is released (12/23).  
> OR, you could listen to my [song inspo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GemKqzILV4w) if you want this to wreck you 🤷

When David wakes up, Patrick is still soundly asleep, softly snoring. The sun is peeking above the horizon, glowing pink behind the low clouds. David gently slides out of bed and quietly puts on his coat and shoes to head back to his room, with the intention of packing before Patrick wakes up. His stomach is in knots, knowing today's the day he leaves. What started out a few days ago as a simple business trip has turned into...

David doesn't have words to describe what it's turned into.

The early morning air is bitter, biting at all his exposed skin. He hurriedly scurries over to his cabin and unlocks the door. It's chilly inside, and dark. He hadn't even spent much time here. After a quick shower and applying his skincare, he packs up all the bottles into his suitcase and picks up the few articles of clothing strewn across the room.

And just like that, it's like he was never here.

David sets the suitcase and his carry-on next to the door, locks up, and walks back across the property to Patrick's cabin. The pink of the sky is starting to dissipate as the sun rises higher. There's a light on inside as he walks up.

"Hey," Patrick stands in the kitchen again, preparing a pot of coffee, and offers a sympathetic smile.

"Hi. Did I wake you up?" David asks.

"I'm usually up by now anyway," Patrick shrugs. He walks up to give David a kiss, and clears his throat nervously. "So, um, how much longer are you here?"

"About an hour until we leave for the airport. Stevie should be back soon." David answers softly, choking up a tiny bit. "It was the only flight back to Toronto today."

David pauses for a moment, looking into Patrick's eyes, tinged with sadness.

"Let's have breakfast?" Patrick tries to force a smile and starts the coffee maker.

There's one cinnamon roll left from the bakery. It's a little stale but it's not bad after Patrick microwaves it. David smiles as Patrick prepares another mug with sugar and milk the way he likes it. They each takes bites from the cinnamon roll and sip their coffee.

"So I know it was only a couple days, but this – it means a lot to me, David." Patrick says earnestly, voice trembling a little.

David nods, and has to blink away a few tears. "I've never...had this before. With someone. With anyone."

_Come home with me._ David's heart begs him to ask. _Patrick has nothing to lose_. But he can't make an assumption about someone's life like that. He can't be responsible for someone throwing their life away to move to Schitt's Creek because of him. He's not enough. Nobody should be uprooting their lives for him. He can tell you firsthand how devastating it is to have your life uprooted.

"Wanna sit by the water?" Patrick asks, standing up abruptly.

David's basically numb already, so he nods and refills his coffee. He slides his arms back into his coat and follows Patrick down to the beach. They're sitting in the same chairs as the night they met. The water laps calmly up on the shore. The secluded bay protects them from the powerful waves out on the open water. David sits down, one last time, in their magical little bubble in this dream of a town.

But he has reality to deal with. The reality of his career, his friends, his family. He can't live in a dream.

"Patrick, I – I don't know how to explain. This is – " David chokes out.

"I know," Patrick cuts him off, and threads their fingers together. "I know exactly what you mean. It's all the things you're supposed to feel."

David leans his head against Patrick's, and a few tears escape his brimming eyes, rolling slowly down his cheeks. The frigid morning air stings the wet trails. They sit in silence, arms intertwined, sipping on their coffees while the sky grows bluer and the perpetual waves wash up onto the sand, each wiping away the imprint left by the last. He can hear Patrick sniffling but doesn't take his eyes off the horizon, like someone seasick on a rocking boat.

Too soon, David hears the low rumble of an engine and the crunch of tires on the gravel path. Stevie's voice appears in the distance as the car drives off, and David's heart sinks as he hears her footsteps approaching.

David must look about as wrecked as he feels right now, because when he turns around, Stevie freezes before she can even make her typical sarcastic greeting.

"I'll, um, get your bags in the car, David. We have fifteen minutes before we absolutely have to leave."

It takes all of David's willpower not to break down. He looks over at Patrick, whose eyes are brimming with tears. David forces himself up out of the chair and offers a hand to Patrick. Engulfing Patrick in a hug, he cradles the back of Patrick's head and rests his cheek on Patrick's temple.

"I don't suppose you'd want to, um..." David croaks out, faltering.

_Come with me?_

_Run away with me?_

_Go on a thousand dates with me?_

"...visit me?" David finishes weakly.

"Of course," Patrick clears his throat as his voice cracks and answers somewhat disappointedly, as if he had been expecting something different. "I have some things to take care of back home, but I'll text you."

There's nothing David can do to stall. All he can do now is leave. David squeezes his eyes shut, unsuccessfully trying to force the tears away. He can feel Patrick's breath catch in his throat. David squeezes tighter before letting Patrick go. When Patrick breaks away, David can see his tear-stained cheeks even with his own vision blurred.

David feels Patrick's hands gently cradling his head, meeting in one more tender kiss.

"I...have to go," David chokes out, stepping away.

"I know," Patrick whispers. "Goodbye, David."

It's time to rip off the bandaid. If he goes back for another kiss he might collapse and never leave. He allows himself one look back at Patrick, standing on the beach holding both of their coffee mugs.

"Goodbye, Patrick."

And just like that, their magical bubble bursts.

\----

"Jesus, David. The worst I'd ever seen you before was after your cashmere Tom Ford ripped, and this is like, ten times worse."

David can't deal with Stevie's incredibly correct assessment of him right now.

"Yeah." He offers bluntly.

"Don't tell me you're in love with some guy you just met," Stevie groans.

"He's not just some guy."

"So...not disputing the 'in love'?"

"I hate you." David buries his head in his hands.

"What did you guys agree to do?" She prods.

"Agree on what?"

"You basically told me you fell in love with the guy, and you're just letting him go?"

"What could I have done? Ask him to move to Schitt's Creek? Who the fuck would do that?"

"Um, maybe a recent divorcé with no home?"

"I need to forget about him."

"Okay, David," she sighs, and they don't talk the rest of the way to the airport.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff...you know how it goes. Just 2 chapters of pining before the happy ending, I promise :)

Life in Schitt's Creek had been tolerable, even enjoyable sometimes, for David before he'd met Patrick. And while nothing had changed about Schitt's Creek, Patrick had left a void in him that no other person had ever been able to fill.

It's been almost a month since they returned from Michigan. Jake had texted him once, but he'd politely declined. And lord knows Stevie hasn't touched him with a ten-foot pole. Not that it would've helped.

The first night back was the worst. He'd literally cried himself to sleep like a petulant child. Every exhale turned into a sob. He'd woken up with puffy eyes, clogged sinuses, and a frightening, raspy voice. The eucalyptus eye serum helped a bit but his hands were too unsteady to apply it effectively. By the time he'd showed up to the motel office, he looked so terrible that Stevie told him to take the day off.

Each day feels a little easier for David. He thinks about texting Patrick, but what could he even say? David convinces himself that it's best to quit cold turkey, like all of the other drugs from his former life. Every time Patrick pops into his mind, he replaces it with a memory of something terrible – like walking in on Alexis Skype-sexing Ted, or the food poisoning he'd gotten from the cafe's meatloaf special.

Today, David almost feels like a normal, functioning human again. Until he arrived at work. Stevie is looking at him with the saddest, most pitying expression from behind the desk, and he squirms under her gaze.

"What?" He asks defensively.

"You look pitiful, David. It's been a _month_."

"I don't know what you're referring to." He glares at her.

"This is not a healthy coping mechanism, David. I know you know what I'm talking about."

She's right, of course.

"Well what the fuck am I supposed to do?" He snaps.

" _Call him!_ " Stevie groans in exasperation. "What's the worst that could happen? He says no and you get closure?"

"The worst that could happen," David begins quietly. "is...he uproots his whole life. He comes here because of me, and then I'm not enough for him. I convince this poor guy to move twelve hours from home and then he hates it and resents me."

"David," she says softly, and walks over to sit next to him on the couch. "Seriously, I'm disgusted at the words about to leave my mouth right now, but you're smart and talented and hardworking and Patrick would be an idiot not to recognize that. And I've slept with you, so you broadcasting this low of an opinion of yourself is not a good look for me."

"He can do better."

"Stop this! This is the most concerned I have _ever_ seen you with another person's feelings and it's completely idiotic. Seriously. I've never seen such an absurd, detrimental application of empathy."

David groans and curls up on the couch, resting his forehead on his knees.

"Will you at least talk to him?"

"No. It hurts too much."

"This is ridiculous, David."

"Yep."

\----

Back when he shared a room with his sister, David was limited to mainly quick, sad shower jerk-offs. But even now that he lives alone, he typically still prefers it for the sake of simplicity and cleanliness. Having his chest painted with someone else's come, or feeling his own dripping from someone's fist is sexy. Feeling his own come drying on his own fist alone in a twin bed in a dark motel room? Pathetic.

So, David still jerks off in the shower, but he takes his time now. And he can keep his lube there.

The first two fingers don't do much for him. Honestly, he's just passing the time while his conditioner sits. He probably could've done three, but the stretch is rather pleasant as he inserts one of his larger plugs.

He begins to stroke himself, feeling the stretch and the fullness. Just feeling _something_ is a welcome change. David tries desperately to fill his mind with thoughts that aren't Patrick.

_Stevie's tits. Ugh, why is this his first thought?_

_Jake's abs. Jake's anything, really._

_Jackson? It's certainly been a while, but they had some truly magnificent thighs. Figure skating had done them well._

But David's mind always wanders back to Patrick. The way Patrick flushed all pink. The way Patrick arched his back and whimpered when he's close. The way Patrick moaned his name as he was coming.

Fuck.

David comes with a groan, dripping over his fist. He turns to face into the spray of the shower and lets it wash away with a sigh, the lukewarm water at a mediocre pressure hitting him the way it always does.

He rinses his conditioner after precisely five minutes, then dries off and completes steps two through nine of his nighttime skincare, which takes the usual seventeen minutes.

Then he's ready at the usual time to get the usual inadequate, fitful night of sleep, waking up ill-prepared to repeat the full cycle again the next day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost there, friends!! Happy ending next week 💕  
> I'm "out of the office" tomorrow so you get this one a day early 😘

The moment he feels his mom's arms wrap around him, it's like the razor sharp wire stringing up all of the sadness, tension, stress, and emotional overload inside Patrick just snaps. He collapses into a fit of sobs, some combination of tears and snot soaking into his poor mother's shirt. She doesn't say a word, just holds him there, gently caressing her hands over his back in that way that moms just know.

Eventually, he's able to breathe normally and croak out, "I missed you, Mom."

"We missed you so much, Patty." She's a little teary too. "We were worried about you, out there all by yourself."

"I wasn't... _all_ by myself." Patrick sniffles. "I, um. I met someone."

"Oh?"

Patrick can't help but hear the tinge of disappointment in her voice. They loved Rachel too. Probably more than he did. And it's been, what, two months since he'd gotten divorced?

"His – his name is David," He lets out a shuddery breath, a sob, and a shaky whisper. "I'm gay, Mom. I – I hope you guys can...accept that."

"Oh, my sweet boy," she squeezes him tighter. "You are the _only_ thing in the world that matters to us. If David makes you happy, let him make you happy."

"He lives in Schitt's Creek, Mom. That's like, twelve hours away." Patrick blinks swiftly, trying to stave off another round of tears. "He's gone."

"Your father's from Ottawa, you know."

"I mean, yeah?"

"He was here ice fishing. It was January – absolutely dreadful. I was in college, working at JJ's Diner downtown in the mornings before class. He ordered some waffles one day and, well, you know the rest."

"But I can't just...move across the province for a stranger. What if he doesn't want me there?"

" _Is_ he a stranger?"

Patrick ponders for a moment. "No. But, I just – I can't."

"Why not?"

"That's crazy, Mom. I got divorced like, two months ago and spent three days with some guy. I can't just show up and expect to be invited into his life. He would've asked me if he wanted to, right?"

"I'm sure you'll do what's right for you, sweetie. And you always know what's right. You're a Brewer!" Mom winks at him and heads to the kitchen as she hears the groan of the old garage door opening.

The scent of pizza wafts in as Dad walks in from the garage. Patrick has collected himself and he's able to repeat most of his speech, more coherently and without much sobbing this time. Dad hugs him and wraps his arms around with a deep _thud_. And...this feels good. This feels right.

Patrick stays for two nights before bidding a tearful goodbye to his parents. This town is no longer his home, though he can't bring himself to say that out loud to them. His best friend Tyler, like the saint that he is, offered Patrick a job at the bar he owns in downtown Duluth in addition to a place to stay.

But it's not home. Nothing feels like home. It's the reason that Patrick's never really unpacked. His hiking pack still sits in his trunk. Everything he carried on his own back for close to a month now slides around aimlessly with each turn, in addition to the few belongings he'd taken. His bedroom at Tyler's has a completely empty closet, which he hasn't bothered to make use of. His clothes sit mainly in his suitcase, with dirty laundry piling up on the floor. He did bring his guitar, but it sits unused, propped up in a corner.

Pretty much everything else he'd left in their house with Rachel.

He's been in a funk ever since returning from his backpacking trip. It's not even the divorce on his mind – it's David. A man he'd known for three days rocked him to the core, turning his life upside down. Or, perhaps, right-side-up.

Patrick's been driving himself crazy, because, for basically the first time in his life, he doesn't know what he wants. He has a fresh start in life – he could do anything, anywhere. But he doesn't know what. The only thought swirling around in his brain is David. And being with David is just...not possible. He can't just drive across the province and expect someone he spent three days with to invite him into his life. David's already made a life for himself there, with a job, friends, and confusing love life. Patrick can't just show up like some sad, lovesick stalker.

When he was a kid, he wanted to play baseball. So he played baseball. When he was graduating high school, he knew he wanted to major in business. So he majored in business. When he graduated, he'd convinced himself that he wanted to marry Rachel. So he married Rachel.

But what now?

\----

It's almost 3 a.m. when he closes up the bar and starts the drive back to Tyler's. He can't bring himself to call it "home." The old car shudders to life and Patrick grimaces as he's hit by a blast of frigid air through the vents, his breath forming puffs of steam. His jeans don't do much to stave off the bone-chilling cold of the seat below him, and the air burns his nostrils with every breath. When the radio starts up, a [ piano riff](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2IF5TfnmV0k) plays through the speakers, but he doesn't recognize the song.

The county road leading back to Tyler's is eerily quiet at this time of night, and Patrick turns up the volume to drown out his pathetic thoughts.

_The first step is the one you believe in,_

_The second one might be profound._

_I'll follow you down through the eye of the storm,_

_Don't worry I'll keep you warm._

He should really shut this off. It's hitting a little too close to home.

_Down to where forever lies, without a doubt I'm on your side._

_There's nowhere else that I would rather be._

_I'm not about to compromise, give you up to say goodbye._

_I'll guide you through the deep, keep you close to me._

Angrily, he slams his closed fist into the radio dial to shut it off.

" _Fuck,_ " he curses to no one in particular as the plastic cover on the dial pops off and falls into the cupholder, and leaves a red indent in the flesh of two of his fingers.

He makes the rest of the drive in angry silence. When he pulls into the driveway, there's a notification on his lock screen for a text from an unknown number. He's about to swipe it away when he sees the preview – " _Hey idiot..._ "

It's probably one of Rachel's friends. Maybe he should just tattoo "GAY" on his forehead so people stop giving him shit for divorcing a woman. He pulls open the full message, and it takes a moment to register who it's actually from.

905-555-0476  
  
Hey idiot  
  
Attendance is mandatory at the rosebud motel christmas party. ur fellow idiot will be there. hes insufferable without you. dont fuck this up  
  
dont tell him or he'll talk both of you out of this  
  
7pm 12/23  
308399 hockley rd  
Schitts creek, ON  
  


A genuine smile forms on his lips for the first time tonight. The first time in...a while, really. Patrick adds Stevie to his contacts and creates a calendar appointment. Not that he'd ever forget, though. He pulls up the location and, wow – fourteen hours away. Thirteen hundred kilometers. But he's pretty sure it's going to be a one-way trip.

He tiptoes up the dark stairs to his bedroom and shuts the door. For the first time in a long time, he's feeling...something. Excited, nervous, hopeful, anxious – many different emotions buzzing through his body that's been basically numb for the past month. He's done his best to force out the thoughts of David for the sake of his own recovery, but now – he could count on his fingers the days until they'd see each other again. David had gone from a strange, almost mythical figment of his past to, hopefully, a part of his future. Something to look forward to, to plan around.

Patrick's cock twitches under his jeans, and he fumbles for his nightstand drawer. He'd ordered this literally the same day he'd returned from Michigan. It's nothing too extreme – just a medium-sized blue silicone dildo that, well, fills the void David had left. The experience is nothing to write home about; just a nice sensation for the occasional sad jerk-off. It hardly compares to feeling David's weight and warmth on top, disintegrating his mental filter, taking him apart piece by piece as he babbles his most intimate feelings like some drunkard.

It's different tonight, though. Patrick splays himself out on the bed, leading with one then adding a second finger. David's fingers were so gentle but confident, meticulously cared for but thick and rough in just the right ways. Patrick fumbles through the process clumsily, wishing David could be here whispering reassurances, precisely and thoroughly opening Patrick up for his cock with those long, nimble fingers.

But they aren't David's fingers, and it's not David's cock. It's just a sad proxy, alone in a dark bedroom. Patrick shoves those thoughts out of his mind and closes his eyes, trying to recall the sensations from their last night together.

He slides the slicked dildo in and stills for a moment, feeling the stretch and fullness. His left hand strokes his cock while his right hand fucks the dildo in and out once he's adjusted. Patrick angles the dildo to massage his prostate and continues with his other hand, quickly approaching the edge. There's really no reason to prolong this experience, so he allows himself to fall and pulses into his hand, dripping onto his stomach.

He's definitely breathing harder than normal, but it's hardly a mind-blowing orgasm. With David, it's a struggle to keep quiet, but tonight he'd gone through the entire thing without so much as a moan. Satisfied for now, he cleans up in the bathroom. He slides into the chill of unused sheets, and sleep comes easier tonight knowing he finally has a plan.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, friends!!! Thanks to everyone who's been following along and I hope you enjoy the happy ending <3

In typical Patrick Brewer fashion, he plans an itinerary and checks the weather along the way. Frankly, it's a pretty dangerous drive to be making in December, so he plans out his stops and allows a few days to make the journey.

His few remaining possessions are already in his car, clothes still sitting in a suitcase. All he really needs to do is one last load of laundry and he'll be ready to go. The nomadic lifestyle definitely has its benefits, but Patrick's ready to have a home again.

On his last night in Duluth, he takes Tyler out to a nice restaurant and offers his sincerest thanks. Tyler won't accept any money for rent, but Patrick buys him a few bottles from a local winery.

The next morning he's on his way. There's a fleeting moment of panic – could he be making a huge mistake? Had he just been romanticizing the limited time they'd spent together? At this point, though, he has basically nothing to lose. He can afford to take a risk – but something in his gut, something about David, tells him it's going to be the best decision of his life.

Tyler assures him he's always welcome, without adding the implied "in case it doesn't work out." And just like that, he's off. It's snowing for most of the first day, and he makes it to Marquette and spends the night. The weather is nicer the next day, and he crosses the border back into Canada and spends the night in Sudbury.

He wakes up the next morning with butterflies in his stomach. Butterflies that he'd never thought another human could make him feel. The day's finally here – he's going to see David tonight. But none of his clothes seem right today. He'd spent so long with Rachel that he'd never really dressed up for a date before. Not that this was a date, necessarily, but – still.

He's definitely wearing his Good Jeans, but what goes on top? After emptying his suitcase on the hotel bed, he shuffles through his shirts. It's too special of a day for his usual button-downs. Henley? Too casual. There is one more – he's not even sure where it's from. It's that shirt that's just always in the back of the closet, tags still attached. It's dark gray with short (ish?) sleeves, and maybe a _little_ too small. Tight around the biceps. But...he likes this for himself.

Schitt's Creek isn't actually that far of a drive from here, so he spends the morning at a coffee shop. He pulls out his laptop and opens up his old resume from a few years ago, adding details about his last job. He removes Rachel's address and clicks 'save.' Satisfied for now, he heads to his neglected LinkedIn page to comb through job postings.

Location? Schitt's Creek, Ontario.

\----

Patrick's on the verge of hyperventilating as he pulls into the parking lot of Rosebud Motel. He shuts off his phone's GPS and takes a deep breath, exiting the car. It's snowing lightly; just the kind of snow that makes you think of Christmas. The large, soft flakes stick to his hat and coat.

He can hear the party from out here, and the glow of decorative lights diffuses through the thin curtains. A gust of wind hits him as he scurries to the door, the snow and gravel crunching beneath his boots. He takes another deep breath and reaches for the handle.

***

They're all gathered in the room where his parents used to stay. After planning ahead this year, a decent-looking and appropriately-decorated tree sits next to the bed. David had helped Stevie string up some decorative lights, and, at Dad's insistence, festive garlands.

Mom and Dad are both back in town, fawning over their "grown-up" children. Dad's already a little misty-eyed, and Mom's a few champagne flutes deep.

Alexis is _quite_ cozy next to Twyla, showing off photos of her recent escapades. She's working for Interflix in their New York office, in charge of organizing premiers of Interflix Original movies. She's been to London, Madrid, and Tokyo in the past few months. Twyla recently started a charity supporting single parents in the area, providing holiday meals and presents to any who can't afford them.

David stands with an arm around Stevie as they chat with Dad. As terrible as it seemed at the time, he misses having his parents next door. If you'd told him a few years ago that he'd choose to stay here in Schitt's Creek, missing his family, you'd probably have gotten a slap to the face.

Dad gushes about Mom's return to the screen – _Sunrise Bay_ has been picked up for another season, and she's already signed on for another _Crows_ movie with Interflix. The true love and unconditional support emanating from Dad right now is something David can only hope to understand one day. After everything they've been through, after forty-odd years of marriage, they've only gotten stronger.

He's grabbing them each a hard seltzer from the minifridge when the front door creaks open. Everyone on the pre-approved guest list has already arrived, and if Twyla invited another extended family member, he swears --

"David?" He hears a familiar voice and whips his head around.

" _Patrick!?_ " He drops the drinks and rushes over to the door.

Patrick's wearing the same hat and parka from the day they met, now dusted with snow. They're both grinning as David takes Patrick's head in his hands, and chokes out a sob as he feels Patrick's lips meet his again, and his arms wrapping around.

"Oh my god, Patrick! What!? How!? You – you came!" David's having a hard time with words right now.

"A few times, actually. Had to pull over. Couldn't stop thinking about you." Patrick murmurs in his ear with a chuckle.

They're kissing again, and David wraps Patrick in his arms and pulls him in as tight as he can. All the anxieties and self-doubt plaguing him for the past weeks melt away in Patrick's embrace. David opens his eyes again just to make sure he's not dreaming. Patrick is here! Patrick and his warm, honey-brown eyes, blond stubble, strong shoulders, and a fucking gorgeous shirt –

His train of thought is interrupted by a loud wolf-whistle from someone in the room. Stevie shouts "Get a room!" and makes a lewd hand gesture as he drags Patrick through the door to his adjoining bedroom, both grinning.

David's still deciphering his emotions. He's laughing, crying, also half hard. Patrick kisses him again, and wow, he missed this _so fucking much_. It feels so right that David can't believe he ever had any doubts.

His voice cracks as he nervously asks, "How long are you here for?"

"How long do you want me to stay? I don't like to use the word 'homeless,' but..." Patrick says with a hesitant smile and a chuckle, but eyes filled with all the hope in the world.

"Is 'forever' an acceptable answer?" David smiles through the tears.

"Mmm, a bold request. Forever it is, then," Patrick kisses him deeply, pressing a smile against his lips.

"Are – are you sure? You really want to?" David asks hesitantly.

"More than anything," Patrick mumbles against his cheek, and his hands sneak their way under the hem of David's sweater. "I am completely and ridiculously in love with you, David Rose."

David chokes out some sort of awful-sounding happy sob.

"Well, fortunately, I am _thoroughly_ in love with you, Patrick Brewer."

"Wow, we're batting a thousand here," Patrick chuckles.

"You know I've never said that to anyone else aside from my parents twice and at once a Mariah Carey concert." David glares at him. "I can't believe I just added someone to that list who uses cricket metaphors."

"You're my Mariah Carey," Patrick looks at him so adoringly with those ridiculous eyes that David can't even keep up his feigned annoyance.

"So I did, um. I wanted to ask you to come back with me," David begins. "But I was worried that I wasn't enough. To ask you for this. Or you'd want to spread your new gay wings and sow your new wild gay oats, or–"

"Let me prove you wrong," Patrick smiles and shushes David's anxious word vomit with a kiss. "And I was scared too. You've built a life here, and I didn't want to assume that it, um, that you had room for me in it."

"I am _so_ gonna prove you wrong," David giggles and gently presses Patrick up against the door as Patrick sighs into his mouth. He feels the warm press of Patrick's lips, the grip of his fingers on his hips, the thick legs slotted between his.

David exhales a soft moan when Patrick's fingers drag through his hair, and Patrick's thigh grinds deliberately up against his half-hard cock. But he stumbles backward as Patrick pushes him away with a grin.

"Let's get back before you have an oopsie–"

"Don't you fucking dare," David groans.

"I'm just keeping you warmed up for me tonight," Patrick whispers. He reaches for the doorknob and pushes David back through with a smack on the ass. They're immediately swarmed by gleeful friends and family.

Alexis squeals and tears Patrick away from him. "Ohmygod, David! He's a _sweet little button face!_ "

She smacks David in the arm much more forcefully than necessary, then boops Patrick on the nose. He blushes and leans back into David's side. "It's nice to meet you too, Alexis."

"If it isn't the man of the hour," Mom walks up with a dramatic sweep of her arm, yanking Dad away from Roland. "Preston, who our dear David has been pining for."

"It's _Patrick_ , Mom."

"Oh Peter, your David has been absolutely beside himself, wretched to perceive." She clasps one of Patrick's hands with hers. "We are overjoyed that you've joined our humble gathering to alleviate poor David of his anguish."

" _Okay_ , this is more than enough. Dad, this is Patrick." David pulls Patrick away before Dad can respond.

Stevie has been watching from the other side of the room, and she can't disguise her smile as they walk over.

"Thanks for the invite, Stevie," Patrick hugs her, and she reluctantly reciprocates.

" _What!?_ " David turns to glare at her.

"It was entirely selfish. You were absolutely _pitiful_ , David. You're both idiots." She grins at them. "Merry Christmas."

David's face softens into a smile as he takes Patrick by the hand to introduce him to the rest of his friends and family. To David's disgust, Patrick offers to babysit Roland Jr. while he's job hunting. He thoroughly charms the Jazzagals, offering his piano and guitar skills.

Well, he thoroughly charms _most_ of the Jazzagals. Patrick manages to knock Ronnie's very colorful sangria out of her hand and spill it all down her light blue shirt. She gives Patrick a death glare as he frantically hands her a stack of napkins.

She cocks an eyebrow at David and mutters, "You're lucky your boyfriend's cute."

Ronnie turns away before David can protest. Patrick tugs him into a kiss.

"My boyfriend is cuter," Patrick murmurs in his ear with a grin, to which David can only smile in return.

Alexis is passing out more champagne flutes, circling the room and shoving one into everyone's hands. Patrick turns to him with a warm smile, gently clinking their glasses together.

"Cheers to new beginnings."

Their friends echo a rousing "Cheers!" and Patrick kisses him again after they've taken a sip.

David's pretty sure he's starring in a Hallmark movie, because holding Patrick in his arms surrounded by his family and friends is the best gift he could've asked for.

\----

The party's mostly faded away, with just his parents, Alexis, and Stevie remaining. Mom and Dad are staying here in their old room. Alexis is staying in his room next door, and Stevie's taking the other bed so she doesn't have to drive. She lets David and Patrick take the one other open room.

When David took over as Chief Aesthetic Officer, his first order of business had been removing the ceiling mirror and replacing the bed, but tonight, it's the love room again.

David straddles over Patrick in the blissfully large king bed, each some unfortunate combination of exhausted and horny. He dribbles some lube on both of them and gently rocks against Patrick, drinking in all of the soft moans disguised as exhales, the hot breath against his neck, the warm, confident hands roaming his back, urging him back and forth.

Between them, Patrick slides a hand to grip both of them, stroking in time with David's movement. Patrick whimpers as David nuzzles against his ear and drags his stubble all the way down the side of his neck to his collarbone.

"Patrick," David whispers. He doesn't follow it with anything – he's just so damn happy to be able to hear that name on his lips again. He plants a desperate kiss, full of saliva and clacking teeth. He feels Patrick arch underneath him as he nips at his bottom lip. Patrick's hand is tight and strong around him as he fucks in and out, whimpering with every breath.

He's so close to coming, just moaning into the hot, sweaty skin of Patrick's neck as the low hum of desire thrums through his veins. It's been a slow build as David grinds against Patrick's cock, but it ends when Patrick whispers, "Gonna come for me, love?"

David cries out Patrick's name as he comes, having forgotten all other words. He collapses on top of Patrick, gently rocking their hips together as Patrick strokes him through it. Patrick is a whimpering mess, desperate to come for David again.

He feels Patrick's hands grip his ass, grinding up on him from below, high-pitched whines escaping his mouth.

"Ohhh _David_ ," Patrick moans as his body tenses, fingers digging into David's ass. He comes between them with a shudder and a whimper then splays flat on the bed. It takes all of David's remaining energy to roll onto his back. He kisses down Patrick's jawline and neck as he traces a finger through their combined releases on Patrick's stomach.

"All the things you're supposed to feel," Patrick mumbles into his ear.

"Hmm?" David glances over at him.

"You make me feel them," Patrick nuzzles his head against David's.

\----

After David cleans them up, Patrick curls up against him, mindlessly stroking through his chest hair as he rests his head above David's heart. David has an arm around Patrick's shoulders, their legs tangled together under the sheets. They're still a little boozy, and a lot exhausted.

Patrick mumbles as he's drifting off to sleep.

"Merry Christmas, David."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter conveys the absolute joy in my heart right now. Thanks everyone who's been following along and Merry Christmas!


	9. Surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you really think I'd just end this and leave you hanging without some Christmas morning fluff & smut?!?

"It's nothing," Patrick blurts out nervously. "I didn't have much time to put it together and–"

David opens the gift box and has to blink away a few tears. It's a collage frame with a vintage postcard reading "Greetings from Christmas, Michigan" and two pictures of them at the waterfall. The first is the pre-approved photo David had posed for, but Patrick had managed to sneak a second picture of David kissing him on the cheek.

"This is not nothing," David cuts him off. "So thank you."

He gives Patrick a quick kiss before propping up the frame on the side table next to his bed. Despite having a second empty bed last night, the two fully grown men had elected to share one twin bed.

David hands Patrick another gift bag. David didn't have much time to put this together either but Patrick's smiling as he pulls out some graham crackers, a great variety of assorted chocolates, and marshmallows.

"How much of this gift am _I_ actually gonna get to eat?" Patrick grins cheekily.

"In exchange for this assault on my character I'm reducing your share to forty percent," David deadpans. "But there's one more thing, too."

After digging around in the bottom of the bag, Patrick pulls out a small bottle.

"' _Slick As Schitt!_ ' Water-based personal lubricant," Patrick reads with a chuckle. "Where'd you get this?"

"It's from Jenny – she makes our lotions for the motels. We obviously don't stock these in the rooms, but--"

"David, have you thought about pursuing this outside of the motels? This could be a huge opportunity."

"Selling lube...?"

"Just selling local products like this, like these shampoos and conditioners too. You've already built the partnerships!"

"Shhh, I have the day off. It's Christmas," David shushes him with a kiss and leans Patrick down on the bed. "Just enjoy your present."

Patrick hums contentedly, not about to protest, and David falls with a _thump_ as Patrick tugs him downward on top of him. Luckily, Alexis had stayed at Twyla's after spending the evening at the Wobbly Elm's Christmas Eve party so they had the room to themselves.

David's sucking a bruise just above Patrick's collarbone, then whispers in Patrick's ear. "Wanna feel you inside me."

"Yeah?" Patrick looks up at him, lips upturned at the edges, and those earnest brown eyes are gonna be the death of him.

"Yeah. We gotta be quiet though." David motions toward his parents' old room, where they were spending the night again.

With one swift motion, Patrick expertly flips David over, like some sort of showy wrestling move. David's heart races as he lands on his back with a grin, and Patrick tugs David's pajamas and underwear off. He spreads David's legs, and kisses a trail from his mouth down his belly. David whines when Patrick ignores his cock, but sucks in his breath as Patrick's tongue starts to circle his hole.

It's a struggle to keep quiet as Patrick works him open, and by the time a finger breaches him, there's saliva dripping down onto the sheets below. David blissfully strokes himself as Patrick adds a second finger, working in a gentle scissor motion. When David opens his eyes, Patrick's touching himself too, but his darkened eyes focus only on David. He's insistent but gentle, like he's following a set of rules but adding a touch of Patrick.

"I'm ready." David breathes. He digs through the nightstand for a condom, and rolls it down Patrick's cock. "Is it okay if I'm on top?"

"Yeah, baby. Wanna see you ride me," Patrick lays down with a grin as David rolls out of bed.

David squeezes out a generous dollop of the new lube, and Patrick has to stifle a moan as David wraps a hand around his cock, giving him a few strokes. Patrick's eyes darken as David shuffles into position, and his eyelids flutter as David begins to lower himself.

"Oh _yes_ , Patrick," David moans in a strained whisper.

The first stretch as the tip of Patrick's cock breaches him might be David's new favorite feeling. He arches his back as he slowly fills himself until he's fully seated. David stills for a moment, relishing the feeling of Patrick's entire cock filling him up. He chants Patrick's name under his breath, and Patrick has both hands on David's ass, gripping so tightly there will surely be marks later. The bite of his fingernails sends tingles up David's spine as he fucks himself up and down on Patrick's cock.

"Fuck, David, you feel so good," Patrick moans, struggling to keep quiet as he clenches his teeth. "You're getting me so close."

David snaps his hips up and down, and Patrick shoves him downward on every downstroke. Patrick looks to be in absolute bliss, splayed out and breathing hard as he helps David fuck himself. David can feel Patrick's eyes on him, like he's trying to memorize every facial expression or quiet moan, and which movements elicited each.

"Touch me, Patrick," David begs in a strained whisper. "I'm close too."

He sucks in a sharp breath as he feels Patrick's strong hand grip him. After a few strokes, he feels Patrick's hand leave, and moments later it reappears on his hip, shoving him downwards as Patrick bucks his hips upward as he comes with a strained grunt.

It's too much for David, who cries out entirely too loudly as he comes in streaks all over Patrick's chest. He lifts off Patrick's softening cock to catch his breath.

"Oh David, dear, what is this atrocious cacophony at such an early hour?" Mom barges through the connecting door in her pajamas.

"Mom!" David shrieks, unsuccessfully attempting to pull the sheets over them. "This is the part where you leave!"

"Shame on you for attempting that position at nine o'clock on this yuletide morn!" She calmly shuts the door and David buries his head with the second pillow with a groan.

Patrick's face is flushed pink but he's laughing so hard tears escape out of the corners of his eyes. David's head is still buried, but he hears Patrick pulling out some tissues to clean himself up.

"C'mon, let's take a shower," Patrick tugs the pillow out of David's hands.

"We must never see each other again," David mumbles into the bed.

"Hey. Wanna know a secret?" Patrick giggles and cups his cheek to turn David's head toward him for a kiss. "I got a way better view than she did."

" _Ugghhhhhh_ ," David groans dramatically and lets Patrick lead him to the bathroom.

The shower can barely fit the two of them, and they have to awkwardly shuffle to even get under the water. David giggles as he soaps Patrick up, gently cleaning up the come out of his pale body hair. They trade lazy kisses with their bodies pressed together. Eventually, they're able to maneuver enough to wash themselves clean.

David hands Patrick one of his special towels – they were a birthday present from Stevie this year. He'd never give Stevie the satisfaction, but...they're fantastic towels. He dries himself off, and as he begins his skincare, feels Patrick wrap his arms around from behind, and the warm press of his chest.

"Hey."

"Hi," David turns around to face Patrick inside his warm embrace. "So I'm, um, I'm sorry you had to deal with this nonsense and be away from your own family today. I hope you aren't--"

"I'm really happy to be here with you, David," Patrick presses a kiss and a smile to his lips. "Maybe next year we can spend Christmas with my family. Then maybe the next year we could visit your parents in California. Then the year after we could host everyone back in Schitt's Creek again."

A warmth fills David and a smile forms on his lips, thinking of future plans and future holidays with Patrick by his side. Before his scrambled brain can jumble a response together, Patrick kisses him again with a smile and heads out into the other room to get dressed.

\----

The cafe is technically closed today, but David has a key from Twyla. He starts preparing for their Christmas breakfast tradition, since none of them are capable of cooking a full dinner. He boils some water and starts a pot of coffee.

Alexis and Stevie are here, and Mom and Dad are apparently running late. They're sharing hot chocolate, coffee, and pancakes (courtesy of Patrick). The girls pry for details on David and Patrick's newfound love life, and Patrick's move to Schitt's Creek.

Mom breezes through the door, with Dad close behind.

"Season's greetings, my dear offspring," She coos, gracefully taking a seat at the next table.

"David, Patrick," Dad tries to shuffle past them without making eye contact. "Hope you had a nice, ah, morning. I'm, uh, glad David's made you feel right at home."

"Okay, got it. _Got it_ ," David buries his face in his hands and Stevie snorts out a laugh.

"By the time your mother opened the door it seemed like things were, you know, ah, wrapping up. So, uh, we're just glad our David is in good hands. Your hands." He's getting rambly now.

" _Ew_ , David!" Alexis shrieks. "Your gross sex noises woke up Mom and Dad?!"

"Oh John, our children are no longer bébés. They are practically middle aged!" Mom declares. "If our David desires some yuletide fornication with his butter-faced beau, who are we to deny him the pleasure?"

" _Oookay_ , this is more than enough," David groans, eager to end this trainwreck of a conversation. "I think we need more coffee, Patrick."

Patrick's coffee is still mostly full, and the coffee's right on the counter, but he lets David drag him into the kitchen, another one of those smug grins on his lips. David's not even sure what he wanted to do back here, but all the tension melts away when he feels Patrick's arms close in around him, and warm lips meet his.

"David," Patrick mumbles. "I love this. Just being here."

"I'm so, so happy you're here, Patrick," David presses a smile into Patrick's forehead and strokes the curls on the back of his head.

"There's nowhere else that I would rather be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for everyone's lovely comments!! Merry Christmas 💕


End file.
